ANNOYANCE
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Noodle becomes annoyed with a girl at school that doesn't seem to care for her. Can Noodle get the girl's attention? Or will the girl become so dark and morbid, no one will be able to reach her? Yuri. Noodle X OC. Short, and good. I hope. Enjoy.
1. Fire with a flash of cold

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Okies, first of all, If you don't like Yuri, don't read. This is going to only be a little fluff, with some mild drama. Don't worry, I don't think this one is going to end with death. I am not sure though, you never know. Anyway, I came up with the title of Annoyance from the emotion that Noodle starts out feeling with the girl. Plus, I think that if the title begins with an 'A', then it might get more reviews and readers. Please only leave nice comments.

ANNOYANCE

Chapter 1: Fire with a flash of cold

Noodle's eyes set aside the view of the boys in the room. She instead, found herself looking at someone that seemed to catch her eye.

It was odd really, she had an odd feeling that the girl was thinking of her. She wasn't sure why. The girl was odd herself. The way she walked down the hall and didn't seem to notice Noodle. Even though she was in a band that spread their CD's all over the world. She would find herself laughing out louder to try and get the girl's attention, but it didn't work. Now Noodle had the feeling that the girl was thinking about her. But it was more of a paranoid feeling then anything else. Like, the girl was thinking some thing sick, and mean about her. She didn't want that.

Annoyance. That was what she felt for the girl at that moment. It had to be. She was annoyed because the girl never looked at her, never talked to her…didn't even try to get her autograph.

Noodle sighed. "That's just silly." She said lowly.

A boy turned around, not seeming to have a face really, only another person, "Is anything the matter Noodle?" He said in an odd, alien voice. He spoke as if he wanted something. "If you want, I can come over later…and calm those…" He looked over Noodle's body, "Nerves." He laughed a little.

Noodle smiled with a bit of a vixen's taunt, "No…I am good." She turned back to the girl.

"What's so interesting about her? Noodle?" The boy asked, trying to keep the talk with Noodle going.

Noodle gazed side ways at him, "Nothing. Just odd really."

"About what?" The boy's face became shifted, distorted in wanting to know what Noodle was thinking so that he could talk to her more.

"Huh? It's nothing. Nothing a boy like you could ever tell me." She said with a hint of annoyance.

The bell to let the kids' know it was time to go, rang out, with a shrill trill of anxiety. Noodle got up and began to look around.

Everybody in the room sprang to their feet, running out of the room with a hurried rush. The kids' talk began to sound like harsh whispers in the room and it was like a hiss of something sickening.

The girl that Noodle watched got up, she was slower and seemed to be taking her time. She obviously didn't have the enthusiasm to run about the halls with the other kids. Noodle watched. The girl's black hair followed, straight against her face. Black like a raven's wing and still looked to have the shin of glory and fading light to it. Her gentle features told Noodle that she was pale in skin and she looked very fragile. Noodle looked at the clothes she wore. They took on the agile form of normal kids' clothes, but for someone like Noodle, who was good at reading certain things, could tell something more. The person's clothes hid something that was more so like darkness, enrolled into one person, and waiting for something. Like Death.

The girl had to be Gothic, or Emo. She wasn't sure. Punk could have been something that suited her, but Noodle wasn't ready to give into the thought of any. She watched the girl go out of the room and begin her long walk down the hall.

Noodle jogged a little to catch up with her. She called out when she got close enough, "Hey you." She wasn't sure of the girl's name. But now that she had yelled out 'hey you' it seemed that she should have just yelled out some random name. About 10 people turned to her, none of which was the girl she had hopped to talk to.

But, as the girl turned from her, she noticed that before she turned to disappear that the she looked right at Noodle, giving something that looked to be a smirk. People piled around Noodle, so there was no way of catching up from the girl from then on.

Noodle had only 2 periods with the girl, not counting lunch. Which, how unfortunate, she didn't have with the girl either. She had second period with the girl, and then last period with her. On every other day she had gym, and then when she didn't have that, she had band class, it was more fun then some other things she could be doing. She had 5 periods in one day. It was already second quarter and she was only now getting really annoyed with the girl.

In gym, the girl was only there every other day, sometimes not at all. It was like she skipped or something and went to hide in some hidden area of the school. Noodle had never really noticed until now, when she began to just recently find herself in this position with the girl. So now, she was taking down all of the classes she had with her.

Noodle looked up at the clock as she noticed that it was growing closer to the time of the end of the day. She looked around. The girl was nowhere to be found. Where was she? She came to band a lot. Maybe she was skipping?

She raised her hand. The teacher walked over to her, "What do you need Noodle?" The teacher asked with a look of concern.

"I just wanted to know if I could go and use the rest room." She said in a need stricken voice. She handed the teacher the passport book and allowed him to sign it.

He watched as Noodle walked out of the room and left.

Noodle walked down the hall to the nearest hallway and into the lobby, where, the nearest bathroom was.

She took a drink from the water fountain. Then she heard something. It was coming from the bathroom. It sounded like hushed whispers. She quietly walked over to the bathroom door and listened.

The sound of someone struggling was heard almost immediately from behind the door. Noodle pushed it open.

Noodle's eyes seemed to betray her for a second. She looked, seeing two people. One was the girl that she was annoyed with, then there was another. It was a taller girl, almost Noodle's height and she looked mad. She had parted her lips from the girl under her. The girl under her was looking back at Noodle now, fear stricken with big eyes. She was pinned to the wall and didn't look that good. She looked sexy, but she looked like she wasn't enjoying the ordeal.

The taller girl, girl 2, had her hand half way up girl one's shirt. Now, she lowered it and began to turn from girl One. Girl one noticed that she was now free and she began to run to the door.

Noodle watched as girl 2 began to chase her, catching her by the wrist and twisting her violently back to her. She whispered, "You can't run forever."

The girl twisted out of the hand and then ran to the door, her hair, clothes and emotions all a mess. Noodle could tell that going back to class for her would not be in the book.

Girl 2 turned back to Noodle, "Asshole, why'd you go and ruin it?" She began to walk out of the door. She had long brown hair and her face was slender and had evil in carved eyes. Her body wasn't that bad, but Noodle thought her own was a lot better. She watched as the girl turned one more time, half out the door and then faced her, "Stay out of her life. She doesn't need you." Then she was gone.

Noodle watched as the door swung shut, leaving her all alone. Her mind almost shut down. She could feel something odd bubble inside of her and she took a breath. 'Is she a lesbian?' Her mind thought aloud.

Noodle turned, opening the door back up and tried to see if the girls were out there. There was no one, they were gone, and that was it. Noodle turned and went back in.

Looking at the place she saw no one. No one else in the bath room. She went over next to the stall that they had been next to. In it, there was a small piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up. She opened the letter to find a message found in side of it. She read to herself: If you don't come to the lobby's bath room after school, I will ruin you.' It was signed with a false name, holding no meaning but only to the two people who knew about it. She placed it into her own pocket and walked out of the bathroom again.

She walked down the hall to her room and found it to be a long and tantalizing way. When she got back in and looked every where for the girl, (Drum section) she found no one but the normal people there. No sign of the girl. 'Where could she have gone?' Noodle thought to herself, picking up her guitar and then sitting gently down on the seat.

Noodle couldn't really tell if anyone had spoken to her for the rest of the day, her mind was lost on the one simple subject that kept stabbing somewhere in her body, 'Who is that girl, and why is she bugging her?' Annoyance was like an explosion inside of her and made a hint to end her if she didn't find out something about this girl.

She would just have to go as Russel some things.

End of chapter 1. How do you like so far? Okay, a few things again, If you don't like Yuri, don't read. If you are only going to say asshole things in your comment, don't read one. I know that my story isn't the best, but a lot of you can't say much different. Sorry. But anyway, reviews are liked, only nice ones. I don't know if there is going to get much detail into the story with as far as Noodle and the girl go. Well, not as much as 'A Painful Love' at least.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Summer comes and goes again, the winters are so cold. With out you here by my side, I will turn to cold.


	2. I breathe fire, she breathes death

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I never have, never will. Too bad.

Once more, no bad reviews. No mean 'I HATE YURI' shit. You were warned; don't give me shit for it. Thank you to all of those who have read this and COMMENTED it, with something nice and meaningful to say. Anyway: Noodle needs to find who this person is, but how far will she go till it's too much?

ANNOYANCE

Chapter 2: I breathe fire, she breathes death

Noodle ran up to Russel. He was in his normal spot on the couch, watching the TV. He looked happy, or at least amused with the show he was watching. Noodle sat next to him. She turned her head, and he turned back to her, noticing that she wanted to talk to him. "Hi Noodle, what ya need?" He asked in a friendly voice.

Noodle looked down and then felt slightly embarrassed, "Are Emo's and Goth's all lesbians?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Russel, who knew better to take a drink while someone was asking him a question of such high standards, took a drink. It ended up on the floor, and some on his shirt and Noodle automatically retracted to the other end of the couch.

Russel, who wasn't really sure why she wanted to know this asked, "Do you plan on turning one of em?" He said. He also noticed that she had slipped away from him, "Wasn't your fault Noodle, come back over." He signaled as he drew a smile.

Noodle knew that Russel couldn't be mad at her for long. She looked at him though, "No, I wasn't going to. I just wanted to know." She tilted her head to the side, "Well, are they?"

Russel sighed. Taken aback by the words she was now speaking, he wasn't sure how to answer. "No." He said simply.

Murdoc, who walked into the room at the wrong moment, and heard the question said, "Don't lie at 'er. Ya damn well know that any girl like that is at least Bi."

"Bi and lesbian are the same thing." Russel said.

Murdoc walked up to him, pointing a finger and smiling evilly, "NO, they aren't. Lesbian is when a girl ONLY likes girls. Bi is when a girl likes both males and females. We loose better looken' women with both sides though. Damnit." He complained as he righted himself.

Noodle couldn't help but notice something odd come over his face.

"Murdoc only knows that because that is how he looses so many girls and women." Russel laughed loudly.

Murdoc turned to him, flames growing then dieing down, "At least I can get a girl." He said with anger.

"At least when I get a girl I won't get, or Give a disease to her." He laughed back. Murdoc knew he had been beat and then began to walk out into the lobby.

Noodle turned back to Russel, "Thanks Russel-sama, I think I found what I was looking for. I will see you at dinner. Bye." Noodle jumped off of the couch and then went to the stairs. She found her way to her room and walked into her room. Falling onto her bed, she found that she was tired. She closed her eyes and saw the annoying girl with the other asshole girl in the bathroom, repeating the scean that took place.

Noodle constantly found her eyes opening when she closed them, and not being able to study her homework was becoming a problem. She took in a sharp intake of air as she thought of how she could find out more about the girl. She could be a lesbian, or she couldn't be. That seemed to be the problem and thing that bugged Noodle the most.

Hours passed and Noodle found that soon she was eating dinner with Murdoc, 2D and Russel. After that, she was going to go to bed. She didn't know that her dreams would be tormented by the girl and even worse, the other girl who had been making out with her.

Noodle woke early, earlier then she had liked on a normal day. Her head was throbbing with the constant thrill of finding something more about the girl, while anger surged through her like blood in a vein. She shook the rest of her body awake and got ready for school.

When she got into her first period class, she looked around. It took her a minute to remember that she didn't have the girl inside of her first period. She took her normal seat and began to look over her notes. Getting ready for a long class.

Noodle asked to use the rest room and began to creep out into the hall way. As she passed room after room, she looked into them. It was as if god wanted her to find the girl, because she watched as the girl sat inside of her first period class room.

Noodle stood there, watching. She only noticed she was staring when she saw the girl look back. The girl gave her a smirk and went back to her work. Noodle felt a little odd being caught staring at the girl though. She turned and kept on going down to the bathroom.

Noodle's head tilted back and then forward as she began to think of the off beat day she was having. Thriving to learn more about the girl, and yet not knowing why she wanted to. The name wasn't that helpful either. She didn't even have a name. Noodle tilted her head to the side wall and leaned off of it with a heavy thrust.

As she did so, she thought it was a good time to get back to class. But when she made her way to the door, someone came in. The person was a tall, slender figure, and she looked pissed. Noodle moved out of her way, already knowing who she was.

When the girl noticed Noodle though, she pushed her back into the bathroom. "Well, look who we have here. I little stool." She gave an angry laugh and then pushed Noodle closer to the wall.

Noodle tried to pull away, but it was no use. She let the girl push her up again and then fell back, turning to lean against it with more of a comfy pose. The girl gave a small laugh, "Why do you keep showing up?" Noodle asked in a hiss.

The girl smiled, "I don't think it is me going into your world, but you coming into mine. I don't like it either. It makes me kind of mad really. You know…it isn't safe in the bathroom alone." She smiled down at Noodle.

Noodle laughed, "Is that what you deal? Threats? Well, if that is all, I hope you can fight with a great deal of ability, I'll kick your ass." She let the girl back away, not giving out the fear that seeped out of her body for a couple of seconds. It disappeared though when the girl realized that Noodle was giving her a very intense gaze.

"What's your name…and that girls?" Noodle asked. It was more of a demand though when it was drawn out of her body.

The girl giggled, "My name is Audio. More personal friends call me 'A' though. The other girl's name is Bry. I'll give you a kiss if you guess what her nickname is." She drew up closer, threatening Noodle to say anything.

Noodle cringed away. She didn't mention a word with the girl so close to her. She wouldn't hold it past the girl to do anything like that. After the way she saw how Bry was, that was enough.

"Oh…I see." Audio drew up closer, "You're afraid of girl's, aren't you? What, you don't like the feel of another woman on you?" She drew up, so that her body was pressed against Noodle's.

Noodle didn't make a move to get out of the way, or to dodge the on coming thrust the girl gave.

Audio laughed, "If you don't like it, why do you seem so shaken up from seeing me and Bry?" She hissed into Noodle's ear.

Noodle didn't feel the girl lift away and begin to walk out of the room. She only heard the laugh and closing of the door. Instead, Noodle turned down, away and began to feel something odd. Could it be that the girl was right? That Noodle did feel something for the girl that she had been so annoyed with?

End of chapter 2. Hope you like. I know, they are short, but it is the best I can do right now for the New Year. This is the first story I have brought out this New Year. I hope you all like. Remember: Don't leave mean things. I do like reviews though. Thank you to those of you who are reading this.

-D.D.Darkwriter

No one can come and stand with me. In my world, you know, I am untouchable. My heart and faith are sealed with blood.


	3. Darkness is for Decaying things

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oh, bigger font. Now I can see. Cool. I am so damn lazy. Anyway, I would like to thank all of you who are reading this. No bad comments. Haha ha. This is so not the last chapter.

ANNOYANCE

Chapter3: Darkness is for Decaying things

Noodle's heart went numb as she watched her in second period. Noodle couldn't face her, not right now. Bry though. That was her name. Bry. Her nickname was B. A single letter that would mean more then anything to Noodle if she could just say it. Noodle cringed. No! What was she thinking? This was not what she wanted. She did not want the company of another girl. That was insane. Though, the girl was Noodle's number one annoyance, there was something else. There was no way in the world that she could deny it. The girl would sit in her mind and rot the cave that it dwelled in till Noodle went to sleep, or got distracted. Though when she slept, she dreamt of her, and almost every little thing reminded her of the girl.

Noodle turned. The girl was more then annoyance to her now. She was hate. She had to be. She was something, someone that Noodle could loath with a deathly passion because the girl was always there, always around. It wasn't fair.

The girl didn't look Noodle's way. She only sat, facing the board. Someone walked by her, sneering as they looked down at the picture she doodled to pass by time. B acted like nothing was there. She acted as though no one else could see her. No one else was alive, no one mattered, only her, and her school work. 'Bull shit!' Noodle thought with vile sickening.

'There is no way in the world, she could have no emotion. She did show it that one day though. The day I saw her and Audio. That was more then emotion though.' Noodle sighed as the teacher walked up to the board. 'Although, it would be nice to see her shaken up again. It seems that, that is the only thing she shows that is even close to emotion.' Noodle laughed as she made a sick feeling into her mind, and then pushed it away as she laughed with viler acid, 'That's it. Ill make her show emotion. Let's find out what really gets to her.' Her smile was like a vile smirk in the darkest of rains. As if it were as bright as a watch tower light, when it is lit in a storm to tell the boats and ships that it wasn't safe to sail near them.

Gym class. Gym class was like a calling to Noodle. It gave her the perfect time to get back at Bry. Though she wasn't sure why. All she knew was that today was basket ball, and Bry was on the opposite team. She could win against her. Then rub it in her face.

Noodle changed quickly, noticing that B changed in the bathroom. She smirked as she ran back out of the room and lined up on the court.

The room was full of both girls and boys, although, the teams where split into 2 groups and they all lined up on separate sides of the floor. Noodle went to the right side of the room, looking for a place to stand and wait for her turn. Some friends of hers flagged her down, and she found herself standing next to them, waiting for B to come out and stand somewhere on the other side of the court.

B came out, the first thing she did was go to the end of the line, wanting it seemed, to be hidden from the rest of the eyes of the humans. Noodle sneered. She would have to go in eventually.

Noodle watched as the people before her began to run into the ring and took their time to size up the other players that were on the other side. Friends fighting friends. Noodle watched as two girls began to face off for the ball. Giving each other dirty looks of fun. Noodle could see that the girl from her team was a lot more ready then the other. Towering over the other girl, the ball was tossed up, and then spiked away with a powerful hand. Her team would dominate the game.

The girl from her team watched as the safety team behind her grabbed the ball and began to charge to the other end of the court. Her team mates gave a wild yell as the ball swished through the air and landed into the ball hoop.

The gym teacher began to blow the whistle signaling for the teams to let other player join. Noodle backed down, hoping that the B would not enter.

B did not enter. She did not go in either though. She only stayed on the sides. Her body, pressed against the wall to keep from anyone noticing her. And no one did. Or so, Noodle thought.

The game was going down, and soon class would be over. Surprisingly though, Noodle's and B's team were tied together, so they would have to have a tie breaking match. Noodle smiled as she saw the gym teacher look in B's direction. She turned to one of the boys on the other team and asked them something, while pointing at B.

The boy from team B said something inside of what looked to be a negative way. The gym teacher gave a laugh in response then blew her whistle.

The gym teacher steeped forward and yelled out in a booming voice, "Both teams will be having a final match. I will give 5 extra points to the team that wins. I hope that," The teacher turned and faced B, "You will want to play this final round. After all, you have yet to go in at least once. Redeem yourself." She turned away and began to blow the whistle again.

B gave a glare to the teacher and most kids from her team began to sigh and gag. They made rude comments as the girl walked into the ring with the rest of her team. Noodle picked herself to go in as well, which most of the kids on her team had no problem with doing. Some even yelled encouraging things.

Noodle went to the middle. She smiled as the other kids forced B to go and face her. Noodle looked at her. B didn't look good. She looked kind of pail, but not that bad in body features. She looked tired as well, and she gave Noodle a pissed off glance that made her think she didn't want to really be here.

B gazed at Noodle. She then gave a small laugh and whispered, "I hate this game."

Noodle looked at her. She said nothing though as the ball was thrown into the air, and then, when Noodle thought it would be easy, the girl jumped up, slapped the ball, and gave it to her team. "Almost as much as I hate you." She said when Noodle looked at her with astonishment. B turned and raced for the ball. Noodle stood there for a second, but began to race after her.

B was caught by someone that was looking to be a guarder. B merely moved out of the way swiftly and caught the ball that was sailing to her. She grabbed it and moved to a halt. She began to swift and weaves through the rest of the teams.

It was like she was unmatchable. Like a butterfly that moves on the wind, and relies on the wings that carry it to get it to safety. But, if those wings are ever touched, they begin to break. For they are gentle, and they should not be touched. Their dusted wings leave them stranded and they begin to die, for their wings can not take them to that safe place.

Noodle smiled, 'I'll take away that safe place. I'll touch those wings.' She smiled as her body sped forward. B was in front of her, only inches away from jumping and landing the ball into the hoop. Noodle twisted her body, hitting the girl as she threw the ball.

Time slowed down as if it had to. Noodle watched as the ball fell from the girl's hands, and B fell to the ground. Her knees and hands hitting it with force. B cried out as she hit the ground.

Noodle bent down as she saw blood begin to well up from the girl's knee. She looked at B. Everyone stopped. Noodle whispered into the girl's ear, "You don't hate me, you never will. How's it feel?" She touched the girl's knee and B winced in pain.

Noodle got up and began to dip into the crowed as everyone stopped to look at B. B had bent down and was now holding her knee. No one helped her up. No one even really saw her, they saw a failure. They saw someone who lost them their game. Someone even said in a low voice, "Way ta' go. Ya lost us the game."

Noodle watched as the teacher came and helped her up. Obviously the only one to help the girl. Noodle then realized emotions that the girl must have shown, and the ones she was feeling now. Sadness. Noodle watched as she limped away, trying to hold back tears because she refused to cry in front of everyone, even though her bleeding knee was getting worse.

Noodle looked down. 'I made that happen. But because I made her show emotion, she got hurt, badly.' Noodle looked down. 'What an asshole.' She watched as Bry disappeared into the gym teacher's room and then was gone from sight.

People began to crowd around her and tell her that she done well. Her game, yes, what she did though, that gave her, her own downfall. Noodle felt bad then. Sadness over whelming her soul as she thought sadly about what had happened. She only now realized that what she did could now give B a reason to hate her.

End of chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are always nice. No hate mail though.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I am the darker side of death.


	4. something hidden another revealed

-1Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

K. A simple letter. A letter that if you curve, you can change it into something. You can change anything with a line and shape to something. No matter what it is. You only have to use your imagination. If you have one, then it should be easy. K is something that can remind us of a dismal past, or perhaps a time when someone we loved and cared for was once alive. Perhaps we like to dream that they still are. No one likes to believe something's like death will ever come. But they will. A simple letter. For a simple thing. It could even form the word: Death. Kill.

ANNOYANCE

Chapter 4: Something hidden/ another revealed

Noodle sat there as she waited for B to get out of the gym teacher's office. In a way, she had to force herself to come and wait for the girl. She could feel the up turning stomach sickness in her body.

The door to the room opened, and Noodle waited outside.

B came out, not followed by anyone. Noodle stepped out in front of her. Her body forcing B to stop so that she would be forced to talk with Noodle.

B simply looked at her and closed her eyes, obviously not wanting to look at Noodle. "What do you want?"

Noodle felt that odd feeling in her grow, "I…wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine!" She retorted and Noodle could see the flame of anger grow deep inside of her. The words had more of an effect on her then She had imagined. Then again, with that other girl hanging out with her, Noodle could expect no less. Noodle watched as the girl tried to dodge past her.

It had no effect though because Noodle only applied more room to that area. B turned and faced her again, "You have no reason to talk to me. Our communication is done here. Leave me be." The last of her words had something hidden inside of them.

Noodle looked down at her, "Talk to me."

"About what B?" Came a voice that Noodle had hated since the day she had first encountered the owner of it.

Audio.

She stood there like a deadly animal, waiting for it's pray to come to it. Noodle watched the girl. Audio's eyes turned to little slits and she looked like a cat, only this cat had a mind and it was more powerful then a normal house pet.

B's voice came out, no more terrifying and threatening. "I have to go." She said.

Audio smirked, "What a good girl." She half turned. "Noodle, isn't it? Well anyway, remember our talk? We don't need trouble." Oh yeah, just like a cat Noodle thought.

B slid past now. Noodle could only look down at her. 'I can't force that look of terror and dread on you, yet she walks into the room, and you bloom into sadness.' Noodle watched as the girl walked next to the new hatred that boiled inside of her for that girl. The words that were said just loud enough for Noodle to hear caused her to try and restrain herself from reacting to. "There you are. The perfect slave. Come along." She smiled again. Looking at Noodle, making sure she saw the way she wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder, and then placed a kiss on her head.

Noodle's face could probably be seen as red and a violent shade at that, but Noodle had nothing to say at the moment. She watched as the girl walked away with B. B didn't even give a small significant look back at her to acknowledge her.

Noodle was left alone. No one else seemed to be around. She quickly picked up her clothes. Suddenly though, the door opened and the teacher came out.

"Noodle…you still here? Your not causing more trouble, are you?" The teacher smiled at Noodle and then looked away, "You know…The girl, B, she seems a little odd. You should try to be her friend, not her enemy." She smiled again and then nodded and winked at Noodle.

From that second, Noodle could tell that she knew she had been watching B for a while now. "You could tell?" Noodle asked in a small voice.

The gym teacher laughed a little, "Ohhh…you're a quick one. I did notice you though when you were watching B and noticing that she wasn't going into the game. I also watched you push your way into the ring when B finally did get out there." The teacher looked down at Noodle, "I don't know what you are trying to prove Noodle, but you have to give it a rest. You could end up injuring someone. Plus, not everyone you meet should annoy you." She smiled and then left no room for conversation to go on, "Now, leave. You have to get out of here or I will get mad at you."

Noodle turned away. She went back to pick up her stuff and then began to leave so that she could go and meet Murdoc or 2D out front and then leave to go home and wait till tomorrow. The whole time, she was left pondering how she was going to talk to B next time.

School dragged on forever. Then came second period and Noodle watched as the girl sat a few desks away.

B was perfect in the shadows of the class room and the overhead light shinned down on her. Though there was light, she was in darkness. That was what could be meant by the phrase, 'She was perfect in the shadows.' Oh yes…so perfect. That had to end though. There was no way that Noodle could go on with the fact that the girl didn't want to acknowledge her anymore. But then again, after what happened yesterday, there was just another reason for Bry to hate her.

Noodle sighed.

"Will someone pass out these papers?" The teacher asked aloud from the back of the room.

Almost 6 people raised their hands in order to signify they wanted to help her. B didn't raise her hand, nor did B. A few other students had slowly dropped their heads so as not to be noticed by the teacher's eyes. Everyone knew though, that if you didn't want to be picked, you would, and then some. Others that had caught on faster though, now raised their hands so that they could lessen their chances of being picked.

The teacher's eyes rested on a dark haired figure in the middle of the room. It seemed that B would be her victim this time. "Bry, why don't you pass out the papers, you need to get to learn some of your classmates names anyway." She gave the girl an evil smile and then giggled a little, "If you need to, you could find someone to help you pass them out."

No one said anything. Noodle was the only one that had that burning desire to go and help her. She glared at the girl. Waiting for her response.

B simply got up though and walked gently over to the teachers desk. She then proceeded to take the papers and then in hand, began to pass them out. She barely glanced down at them.

The teacher found this amazing and so did Noodle. Both watched her, eyes making sure to look for a folly or even a mistake in her step. She did neither. The girl was perfect. She smoothly walked around desk to desk, finding the people to give their papers back. She didn't even have to ask questions. She didn't mess up once.

The teacher and Noodle were the only ones that were watching and keeping their attention on Bry. Finally though, the teacher gave up and went back to grading or what ever it is that teachers do while hovered over desks all day.

Noodle waited as Bry paused. She smiled when she slowly began to realize that the name the girl was looking at was Noodle's. Bry was holding Noodle's paper in her hand, trying to figure out weather to give it to her, or to let someone else give it to her. No one seemed good to grab though.

Noodle smiled deeper, "Perhaps some help should take place?" She wit fully said to the girl.

B finally realized that she had been figured out and then gave up. She walked down the sets of chairs and paused a seat before Noodle's desk. She reached out.

There was something odd about this movement. As if the girl had been put in this position before Noodle had now put her in. The girl stayed the distance. Then she seemed to realize that Noodle must not know what to do. So she reached her hand with the paper in it and began to lift it toward Noodle.

Noodle was quicker then B had thought and soon held B's wrist in her hand. Both watched each other. Noodle looked into B's eyes, pulling her forward.

B looked away, seeing if anyone noticed. No one did though. No one cared. Not even the boy that Noodle would have to put up with all of the time.

"Let go." B whispered.

"I need to talk to you. Stop being so immature." Noodle said pointedly back at her.

B pulled her wrist away and then growled back, "Oh yeah…now we see who is really immature! Like what you did yesterday wasn't immature!" B began to walk away.

Noodle slid out of her chair and leaned forward to whisper, "Please."

B looked back. There was something there. Noodle couldn't help feel odd. She didn't even seem to have thought about the word. It only slipped out from her mouth. The one single word with only one syllable. It had such an effect on B as well.

B kept staring. Noodle wasn't sure what she was looking at after a while. Weather she was staring at her, or if she was looking past her, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that the word had had an effect on her.

"Please." Whispered Noodle again, trying the word out a second time on her tongue.

B then moved her lips. They seemed to only move for a moment, and even then they were shallow and seemed almost gentle. "Okay." Was what her mouth made into words.

Noodle smiled, "Good." She watched as once again, B turned from her.

Last period. It was last period and everyone was in the class, but one person. One person that was only on Noodle's mind. Only one person that she felt like she could kill at the moment. B. B was missing it seemed.

Noodle had come to the class thinking that this would be her chance to talk to B. She was wrong though when she realized that B was not in here.

'I know that she is probably skipping class. She has to be. There is no other way to really explain it.' Noodle thought inside of her head to herself as she glanced at the drum section. Today she would have been looking at someone if she could only find them first.

Noodle glanced off stage. There seemed to be that stupid door that led to the stage on the side. Everyone knew that there were about 5 to 6 ways to get into the Auditorium, the only problem was finding the door that was unlocked for the day. Noodle could see through one slender window frame of the door out onto the stage. It was dark out there. The stage was were kids could perform plays or dances. The concerts would also be played out there. The only reason why there was a door leading from out there into the band room was because it made it easier for people to get on and off the stage without having to go through the crowd.

Noodle watched a second longer. Then something flashed over one of the windows. It was quick, and not even noticeable. It was there though. It had to have been. Someone was out there. Someone was out on the stage during practice. But that seemed un logical because there would be no reason for anyone to be out there. There was no janitor out there because they would have no reason for being out on the stage today. There was only one other person that Noodle could think of that would be there. B.

Noodle got up. She slowly made her way over to the stage door. No one looked at her. They were all busy playing around or talking to each other anyway. The music teacher was in his office and not paying attention to the kids anyway. He probably thought that talking would satisfy them the most for now. Not Noodle though.

Noodle opened the doors and looked around one more time. No one was looking. No one cared. No one even stopped her as she turned and was then gone into the darkness of the abandoned room.

The end of chapter 4. I hope you all are enjoying this already. I am happy to say thank you to those of you who are reviewing this, or even only reading this. Thanks to you all. But, I do have to say this: Life isn't always happy. We don't always get what we want. Love is one of them in some cases. Enjoy the rest.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Aim for the head.


	5. The annoyance of realization

-1Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz. I never did. But with a multi pov. On things, Noodle helps me out a lot.

Listen to me, I will help you through this. Come with me, now see your death…Oh, your back. We should get to the story. I was merrily quoting some of my favorite lines from something I just learned about. Anyway though, Enjoy the story, happiness never does last too long.

ANNOYANCE

Chapter 5: The annoyance of realization

_Noodle opened the doors and looked around one more time. No one was looking. No one cared. No one even stopped her as she turned and was then gone into the darkness of the abandoned room._

Suddenly though, something seemed to move off in the direction of the back stage. Noodle began to walk toward the movement, knowing that someone was probably there, they were only joking around.

'Yes, A joke. Nothing more. B would be back here.' She thought to herself with a growing tension of uneasiness.

A joke would have been easy to believe had it not been for the small scream that Noodle heard come from in the back. It was quickly covered by something else though. Or at least it had been muffled. It was a girl's scream.

Noodle slowly began to walk over to the person. But she soon found out that it was two people. One was basically on top of the other. One had been pushed to the ground, the other was on top of her. There was almost no light, but with what was given through cracks in the doors and night lights from someone who had put them there, she could see the thin out line of both their faces. One came as no surprise to her, B. The other had to have been Audio.

The taller one that had the other pinned leaned down, "You keep trying my patience B. If you keep this up, I'll do it to you again." She then leaned forward so that their lips were caught in a tangle of tongues.

Audio was definitely the one on top. Noodle could remember that voice from anywhere. Audio took one of her hands and began to rub it along B's chest.

B let a protest go out and began to struggle. This made Audio mad because soon she said with anger, "Why are you being so fucken' stubborn!"

"Let go of me Audio. I hate when you do this. We are in school." She hissed back at her. There was something else in her voice. It seemed that there was an emotion. Noodle could feel her anger begin to rise now. She wanted to get an emotion out of B. She didn't want to watch now as someone else was doing just that with a simple movement.

"Why you…" Audio smacked B across the face and then grabbed both of B's wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head. "But you love it when I do this." She took her other hand and placed it in her mouth. Then she took the finger out and began to place it at the bottom of B's jeans and at the beginning of her belt.

Noodle watched in hatred as Audio began to ease through B's pants and then her hand disappeared.

B gave a gasp and then a plea, "Please stop Audio. Please. I wont be bad again." Noodle could see that B's eyes were not looking at Audio.

Audio stopped when B began to plea. She took her hand out of B's pants and then looked down at B. "You're right. We should do this somewhere more romantic. Meet me at my house tonight." She bent down and kissed B one more time.

Noodle felt a calm anger take her over. It was the kind of anger that came right before someone exploded. She watched as Audio got up and then began to walk away. The echo of her shoes were gone within seconds as she left through a different pair of doors.

Noodle then looked at B. B lay on the floor. She just lay there. She didn't make a sound. It was as if she were trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Or even more noticeable, she was trying not to cry.

Noodle finally decided to walk toward her. She did this, and with it, the attention of B was caught.

B got up to a sitting position. As if she were afraid of being figured out. "Audio?" She asked in a small voice.

"No." Said Noodle simply. She stopped in front of B and sat down in front of her. Neither said anything for a second.

Then B seemed to realize who it was. She then let out a small sigh, "Oh, its you." She said.

Noodle felt a little offended. But B wasn't done. "How much did you see?"

Noodle bent her head. "I saw when that bitch stuck her hand down your pants." Noodle felt once more of the anger growing in her body.

B looked at her, "Um…"

"What was she doing with you?" Noodle blurted out.

B felt a little shocked at the question, "I don't think you need to really know. It is none of your business."

"It is when you are going around and sleeping with people like that." Noodle hadn't even realized she said that when it came out.

"What?" B hissed at her. She got up and looked at Noodle as Noodle also rose with her.

"Wait, I didn't mean that." Noodle said with a small sigh.

"I don't need this shit. You need to stay out of my life." She said again as she began to walk away.

Noodle could feel her hands automatically jet out so that they caught the end of B's wrist. She twisted B around and made contact with her.

B's lips were soft and full. They were warm too. They also had a strange taste on them. Like something sweet that you craved more of.

Noodle's lips were connected for a long time. When they were finally broken away, both girls just stood there, staring at the other. Then Noodle broke the silence, "I'm sorry."

B twisted away. She kept looking at her, but then turned and ran. Noodle yelled after her, "B, come back." But B was gone in seconds. Then Noodle was left alone.

Noodle lay awake in her bed that night. She could only think about what B would be doing with Audio tonight. Right then and now. She closed her eyes for a second and thought she could smell the sweet fragrance of B. The taste of her lips, and then, she saw her. The dream girl was back in the room, Audio on top of her. But only, her mind imagined that B was moaning to the feel of Audio's touch. Not Noodle's touch, but Audio's.

'Audio.' She breathed out as the fire burned holes into Audio's skin for thinking she could touch B.

That was it! Noodle could feel that annoyance of being ignored again. "How can she let that girl touch her, and not me?" She said. Then she thought of the event from earlier, "Then again though, she didn't pull away from me." Noodle could hear her heart pound aloud.

"I have to kill her." Noodle said with a little laugh, "I am going to kill Audio." She could feel a doubt in her words, but what scared her the most was this: There was realization, and truth in the other part.

"Stop. Please." The girl yelled at the top of her lungs.

Noodle smiled in a sickening way and then pulled a knife out of her pocket. It was simple, kill the girl, and you get all the emotions and things you want out of B. Kill Audio.

Audio held her hands over her head. She had put up a worthless fight. It was fun watching the girl that had tormented her and B at school, now so low and pathetic in the ground.

Noodle bent over Audio, "I am going to kill you now. And since I am Noodle, no one will ever find your body." She smiled again.

The sky was dark, and they were in the back of Kong studios. Lightning and rain had been coming down for a while now. It was as if God himself was crying tears of joy because of what Noodle was doing.

Noodle felt the pressure in her body begin to grow more. The anger that she had bottled up from the beginning was now ready to burst. There was only one problem, it wouldn't. It wouldn't come out. If it would only come out, then she would have the power to end this other girl's pathetic tyranny over B. But in a way, she did have to respect the girl for making B feel and have emotion.

Audio laughed, "Kill me then. I don't have a reason to live." She smiled at Noodle, "Kill me. Go ahead." It was as if she had seen the look of dismay in Noodle's eyes. As if she knew that at the moment, Noodle didn't have the strength to kill her.

"Why death?" Noodle asked. She couldn't say anything else. Only that. The words were pathetic on the string that was unraveling in the world of the two girls.

Audio whispered back to her, "I fucked B. Fucked the shit out of her." She laughed again a little, "Well, more like the cum." She gazed up at Noodle, like an animal. Like that damned cat.

"Shut up." Noodle yelled over the girl's laugh.

"I did it. More then you ever did." Audio sat up, "Or ever will."

Noodle couldn't get the strength out. She couldn't make the knife come down on the girl. She couldn't do anything but watch as Audio pulled out a knife of her own.

"You should never pause." Audio said, her hair wildly hung over her head as she stabbed Noodle right through her stomach.

The funny thing was, was that there was no pain. There was nothing. As if her life had already ended. She could feel her life end. Her body go limp, no, numb.

"Noodle." Said Audio, a kind of calm in her voice. She had grabbed a hold of Noodle's purple hair and pulled her forward, so that they were touching faces.

Audio gasped out, "You will never hold the one you love." Then she laughed. It was a laughing that cut through everything. "You have to have love, before you can feel it." She yelled out between giggles.

Noodle understood it. It hit her like a cold bat to the face, 'You have to have love, before you can feel it.' she knew that she had to have love, which was the love of someone, before she could feel it go away. No one loved her in return. So…why was she now dieing? Could it be that she was…?

Noodle's body screamed itself awake. Feeling pain all over. The cold chills turned to those of heat that emitted off of her own body.

"It was only a dream." Noodle breathed out as if a relief was washing over her. She thought of her dream.

Why would she die in her own dream? Unless, it was like a message? She couldn't really remember the words that were spoken in the dream, but she couldn't help feeling that they had been important.

End of chapter 5. Sorry this story is taking so long. Then again, I don't think many of you mind a whole lot. Anyway, thanks to all of you that are reviewing, it is what has been keeping me going all of this time. Review if you want to, just no flamers. Thanks bye.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I know I'm right when you fall to the ground crying.


	6. Annoyance in the flavor of ice

-1

Hi again. This story is taking a rather long time to write. I must say, I really kind of like it though. Noodle doesn't seem too thrilled with my idea though. But, I am the one writing it, so, I think I can manage to write what I want. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone again for reading this, and try not to give up on it, I know I won't. As long as I have a whole folder dedicated to this story, I will not allow it to just take up space. I have way too many stories that are still buried in the tomb. Well, hope you have a nice read. Enjoy.

ANNOYANCE

Chapter 6: Annoyance in the flavor of ice

Noodle walked into the room and gazed at the empty seat. She was in her own by time she realized that B was not, in fact, inside of the room. She looked around, seeing if B had made a seat change, but realized that that was impossible seeing as how she was in the last row. B wasn't anywhere.

"Is B not here today?" She asked the boy that sat in front of her.

He turned around, his face smiling because Noodle was talking to him, "No, I haven't, but I'll be sure to tell you if I see her." He looked at Noodle with a flirting eye, "Would you like to walk around the school looking for her with me?"

Noodle smiled politely, "No thank you. I seem to do better by myself." Noodle felt an odd feeling of sickness at the thought of being with the boy. He wasn't that bad looking and she wouldn't mind dating someone who looked good, but for some reason, her eyes weren't longing for his gaze, his body, they longed for B's.

Noodle looked over at the empty desk again, something was wrong and she could tell when B didn't show up, not even when the bell rang and school was out for the day.

Noodle felt a cold breeze pass over her as she walked into the school. It was the beginning of a new day, and Noodle didn't know if B was going to be there or not. But, she had come to the conclusion that she was going to give B a hard time about it.

Noodle could feel herself becoming more and more annoyed as she felt the cold breeze again through her jacket. It was cold out, yes, but that didn't mean it had to be so cold that she could feel it through her jacket. None of the kids around her seemed to be worried about it either. Finally, she turned around, looking for a wind that was blowing the trees.

There was no wind, but what made Noodle turn around forced her heart to jump. It was B.

B stood on the pavement just outside of the doors of the school. Noodle waited at she slowly realized that B was thinking something. Noodle began to walk toward the still form. B was thinking of leaving. She would be able to pull it off too. No one was looking at her, and if she ran, she would be able to hide behind the corner with ease.

B saw Noodle in a second. Noodle ran to her, knowing that the girl was now going to run. And she did. As soon as she saw Noodle run, she spun away from the doors of the school.

Noodle jumped the small flight of stairs, knowing that going down each one would waste seconds of her time. After landing with a small pain from her screaming ankles, she drove herself toward B.

B had gotten a fair distance, and Noodle could tell that she had been doing this long ago. B was made to run, Noodle could tell this by the fast and steady pace B was leading her on. But Noodle had worked out, she was born to win as well. She was born to run faster then everyone, be smarter and calmer. She was born to be everything she wasn't being at the moment. And this annoyed her. It annoyed her that B was bringing out a side of her that she didn't want to see.

Noodle's feet brought her next to B. They both ran, side by side, hair blowing in back of them in a frenzy to keep up with the speed ridden girls. Their clothes blew against the wind that was trying to hold them back, though it was weak compared to the way they were slicing through the air.

Noodle looked at B. B looked at her. They both gave a glare to each other, "Why don't you go to school Noodle. Leave me alone." She gasped out.

Noodle gave a breath of air, "No!" Then she jumped onto B.

B fell forward, face being protected by a fast moving hand. Though it wasn't her own. Noodle dragged her to the ground, making sure to try and keep the other girl's body safe from the hard pavement.

B was under Noodle, breathing sharp and laying there. Noodle looked down on her, knowing she had the other girl pinned to the ground. She gave a small smile, "Are you alright?"

B gave a glare at her, "I hate you." She said in response.

Noodle lay her head next to the other girl's, her mouth coming down to her ear, "Why though?" She felt a strong urge in her body and she let it take over.

Slowly, her mouth came into contact with neck skin and she felt her own mouth begin to bite. "Why can't I own you?" She asked lowly, though she didn't want a response, and she knew she wouldn't get one she liked.

"What are you two doing? School is about to begin." Came a voice from above them.

Noodle looked up. It was some teacher. She looked at the teacher, "Sorry, I was just playing with my friend. The bell didn't ring yet, did it?" She asked, sounding innocent.

The teacher looked Noodle up and down as Noodle got to her feet. She seemed to realize who Noodle was and instead gave a glare to B. "Both of you need to get to class, now. I won't say anything, but if anyone else sees you, you will get caught." She began to walk forward, motioning for the other two girls to follow.

Noodle watched as B passed her, her book bag on and leaning on her back. Noodle laughed as she saw a funny face on the girl. B was glaring at her, but she could only feel like laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" B said to her. Anger flared into her voice.

Noodle looked at her, "You look funny when you're mad. It doesn't suit you." She drew up to B.

B's attention was brought to Noodle's hand. The one that had covered her face when she had fallen down. There was a cut in it and it looked to be bleeding really bad.

"Are you alright?" B asked, her voice letting up.

Noodle looked at the hand. She examined it for a few seconds and then decided that it was no big deal, "I'll go to the bathroom before class. I'll get it washed off." She smiled at B, "But thanks for your concern."

B just seemed to look away, "Thanks for shielding me." She mumbled.

Noodle only looked at her. "Your welcome." She said.

"It stings." Noodle gasped as cold water hit the cut.

B gave her a growl, "Stop moving. You are going to get blood on me." She looked at Noodle with a stern look. Then she grabbed her hand and placed it over the faucet. The blood dripped off of her and began to well inside of the drain before going all of the way down to never be seen again.

The water hit Noodle's cut again and she gave a gasp, "It hurts." She complained to B.

B looked at her. She was about to say something when she heard the bell ring. Noodle looked at her, "Maybe you should get to class, I can always get down to the nurses room."

B gave a grunt, "Hn. And leave you to get hurt even more?" She looked away from Noodle, bending down toward her bag. She brought out a small box.

"What is that?" Noodle asked.

B looked at her and then opened the box, "A first aid kit. I always keep one in cause something happens and I needed one."

"In school?" Noodle asked, wanting to know a better reason as to why a young girl like B who hangs out with Audio would need a first aid kit.

"Yes. I don't trust the nurses." She said. She brought out ointment and began to lean over Noodle, "Ready?" She asked.

Noodle gave a tug on her lip, "Yeah." But, as soon as B began to apply it over the cut, she gave a gasp.

B stopped right away, "If you are going to jerk, then I will go away."

"You're half way done, don't leave me." Noodle said to her. She gave a little pleading look and began to smile as B looked over the cut again.

"Along comes the waves and hides all their eyes. Never to be seen by the human eyes, and Nothing came out and nothing came in. Out and hidden from their eyes, 'Yes' said the god, who's words were a sin. And the girl caught the cold breath, Nothing came out, and nothing came in. Counting her time, until she died. Everlasting her death came, her last breath came, then nothing came out, and nothing went in." B said to Noodle.

Noodle listened to the words. Not really knowing that B was already bandaging her hand with a thin layer of wrap. "What is it?" She asked.

B looked at her, her eyes showed that of embarrassment. "It is just a little poem I made up."

Noodle looked at her hand, "What does it mean?"

B looked at her, "What do you think it means?" B asked.

Noodle gave a small laugh, "I don't know, you will have to tell me. I want to learn it. I felt, powerful hearing it." She said.

B looked at her, "You felt, powerful?" Her gaze was an odd one. It held emotion in it, but a powerful sense of fear rose from her body.

Noodle was about to ask what it meant, but then someone came in. It was another student, and Noodle and B both knew it was time to go.

They both walked out, no more talk of the poem rose from their lips, but one thought about it's meaning, while the other thought about the other's feelings toward it.

End of chapter 6. I know, short chapters. I should double the chapters, shouldn't I? Oh well. I have to go out of town, but when I come back, I will be better and writing more to this story. Thanks again to all of you who have been reading this, I know that there are a lot of dedicated fans to this story. Thank you so much, you keep me typing. I wouldn't want to piss any of you off. Bye.

-D.D.Darkwriter

In the decaying sense I'm here, in the life one, I'm gone.


	7. an annoying plan

-1This is not the final chapter, so sorry it took so long to update. I love the fact that I did this on Halloween though. I know, I did a lot of updates today…I'm so happy. I didn't make a complete book today though, because I figured that I would write it in dedication instead. Sorry for those of you who are only stuck on Gorillaz fics of mine and don't know about my other fics.

Chapter 7: An annoying plan

"Where have you been?" The teacher asked.

Noodle looked sideways at B. B only stood in the doorway. "We were going to the bathroom, I didn't want to be late, so I had B stay with me." Noodle said with a calm voice.

B gave a sigh and Noodle knew what she was thinking. The teacher would let them off of the hook. If Noodle was late for class, then she was going to be allowed an apology. She was in a famous band, no one dared to speak other wise to her.

B on the other hand.

"Take your seats. Next time, I will make sure that you are in detention for so long, you will forget what the light of day looks like." The teacher said with an inward anger. It seemed to be more drawn to B rather then Noodle.

The teacher watched as both girls took their seats and began to pay attention. She began her lesson.

Slowly, Noodle began to tune her out, not really knowing what was going on. She was too absorbed with the poem running through her head. She thought about it, 'How could such a poem cause B to freak out?' She thought as she remembered the girl's reaction.

Noodle had only told her that she felt powerful after hearing the poem, why would B get so sad about it. Noodle couldn't think of what the poem really meant. She had to find out though.

Noodle ran down the hall. The teacher had asked to see her after class, allowing B to get away. The teacher wanted to know if B had been threatening her. Noodle had basically called the teacher crazy and then laughed a little as she thought of past events with B. She dared not to tell the teacher of the past though. Now though, B was way ahead of her, soon to be lost in the crowd of students.

And she was. B was soon gone, missing from sight. Noodle gave a sigh. Where could she go besides her next class? Noodle smiled half to herself, 'I'll just go see her in her next class.' She thought.

Noodle had become accustomed to knowing where B was going to go next, which class, which area, which bathroom. She made her way down the hall, knowing which room she wanted to end up in.

She paused when she caught sight of B walking down the stairs though. Noodle followed her, staying at a distance.

B ran through a double door and turned to the left, and then took a corner that seemed to be leading to the band room.

Noodle gave thought to where B was going to go. She knew almost immediately when B didn't go into the band room, but instead kept going until she hit a door that entered a hall way and then led to the back of the school's stage. This was the place Noodle had been left alone with her before. Audio was there too.

Noodle watched as B walked through the doors, not stopping to see if anyone was fallowing her. She was then gone in the darkness of the small, narrow hall way.

Noodle ran up to the door, then pushed it open slowly, not wanting to make a lot of noise.

As Noodle took her second step in, she felt a hand grab her. She was about to cry out when another hand wrapped around her mouth, silencing her from the scream she wanted to make.

Noodle struggled, but was soothed with the smell of B. B was behind her.

B leaned back, forcing Noodle to follow her, "Shhhhh." The girl hissed behind her. Noodle felt the girl's body slam up against the wall. But she was silent.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked as she let Noodle go, but motioned for her to keep her voice low.

Noodle nodded to her as if she knew what was going on. "I wanted to see why you skip class all of the time." She told B, trying to see through the darkness.

B gave a sigh, "Bull. You should be in class. I'm not good for you." She whispered to Noodle, her voice slowly becoming hurt in a way.

Noodle moved forward, "Why won't you let me know? Tell me about you. I can protect you." She said.

B looked at her, through the darkness, she could see Noodle well, her eyes use to the gloom of the world. "No. You shouldn't be here." She said.

Noodle gave a growl, "If you knew I was following you, then you should have stopped me sooner." She looked off, further down the hall toward the stage door, "Why are you here anyway?"

B gave a sigh, "I guess there is no way of getting you to leave." When Noodle didn't say anything but only smiled evilly, B turned and began to get up, motioning Noodle to follow her. "I am here to see Audio."

When Noodle gave a growl, B sighed, "Not in that way. I think Audio is up to something. I think she is planning on doing something to someone." She whispered. Noodle listened intently, trying to hear voices ahead.

B took Noodle farther up, opening the doors slightly, and then hiding behind a large costume box. Noodle followed, sitting close beside her. She wanted to sit so close to B, that she could smell her.

B looked around, moving her head up so that she could see over the box. No one was there. Everything was so silent.

Noodle was about to talk, but someone walked in, making a very quiet groan. "I can't believe this." The voice said. "Why do we have to come here? Isn't this a little…much?" Said the voice of a boy.

Noodle looked through a gap in the clothes that were piled up. She could see right through to the people that now stood in front of her. There was some boy, and Audio. The boy looked a few inches taller then Audio and Noodle guessed that the boy was in her grade and age area.

Audio looked at the boy with a glare of anger, "Shut up. This is important. Plus, I can't go around in those damned halls saying, 'I need a favor, I need you to kidnap someone for me.'" She said as she laughed a little at the end, thinking how funny it would be if people were listening to her.

The boy gave a sigh, "You are right A, I just thought that this was a little out of the…"

"Shut up." She said, her voice a low hiss as she silenced the boy. She looked around, "I don't have all day, let me tell you what I need done."

B glanced over at Noodle, making sure she was silent. Then she returned her gaze to the two people in front of her.

Audio smiled, "I need you to 'kidnap' someone for me."

"What about the parents?" The boy asked.

"Aaron, the girl's parents wouldn't give a shit if she died. I don't think they will worry if their daughter goes missing." Audio said to the boy named Aaron.

Noodle looked down at B, seeing that the girl was now growing worried. She looked up at Noodle, but then tore her gaze away.

Audio looked around again, "You don't have to worry about the parents, like I said, they won't care. I only want the girl anyway, you can bring her to the old O.R. if you want to, just tell me where you plan to do the dump off." She said, slowly turning.

Aaron smiled, "And who is it that I am going to be, 'taking?'"

Audio turned back to him, her gaze still and her eyes like blades, her mouth turned up high in a very nasty smile.

Noodle, for a heartbeat could not breath, she was still, silenced over by the waves of fear that were coming off of B. Noodle gripped the floor, slowly clawing her nails into it. Audio did have almost full control over the girl's emotions. She gave the girl one of the worst emotions of all just by being by her. Noodle gave a small growl, her annoyance becoming almost overwhelming, till she heard the name.

"B." She said, she walked away, yelling to the boy, "And don't you dare hurt her."

Aaron gave a small laugh, and followed her.

"Is it safe to leave?" B asked.

Noodle looked at her, standing up, "You think I care? That ass hole just made plans to take you away, and all you can ask is that?" Noodle gave a sigh, "It's not safe. It never will be. For you, something dark with always loom over you, wont it?" Noodle asked.

B stopped, looking at Noodle, "That's not true. I can protect myself." She said.

Noodle laughed, "You have done such a good job so far. I should give you a prize." She said, sarcasm and anger now becoming the fuel for her words.

"What?" B asked, offended by Noodle's harsh words.

"You should sleep at my house. I have an extra room, or I can sleep on the floor, and you can sleep in my bed." Noodle said, her voice moving over to a tone darker.

B looked at her from the hallway they were now walking down, "I can't. I have to go home." She said.

"Why? Like Audio said, your parents won't care as long as you call and tell them you are okay." Noodle said with a little annoyance. She was sure that she could get B to come to Kong. If B came to Kong, then she would be safe, no one would dare walk up that hill during the day, let alone at night. Tomorrow was going to be Saturday, so B would have nothing to do.

"I don't know though, I don't think that it would be very…"

"I didn't ask you really. I was more like telling you. I want you to be safe. I will do anything to keep you from harms way B." Noodle said, growing stern and looking B right in the eyes.

B looked away from her, not able to hold the gaze that was baring into her skin. "What ever." She said, unable to fight Noodle any longer.

"Good, we will go right there then. You can borrow my clothes." Noodle said, looking at the clock.

They only had the rest of the day until they were going to go to Noodle's.

She took a deep breath. Then another. It was the end of the day, the classes were all dismissed for the end of the week. Noodle had no homework which made her happy because this meant that B and her could spend more time together. She was smiling at the thought of B sleeping in her bed. She had already called Russel and he had said that it was okay if the girl spent the night.

Noodle waited outside the girl's locker. B was on her way from down the hall. Noodle could feel the happiness in her stomach start to rise. "Come on, I wanna get home fast. I have some movies that we can watch. Plus, you get to meet the rest of the band." Noodle beamed with joy.

B smiled a little, but the smile was faded as a noise began to sound toward her. She looked to her side and began to take off. Her body speeding down the hallway.

Noodle watched, knowing someone was coming after her. She watched as two boys raced from behind the corner, they were running so fast that they had trouble stopping and ended up hitting the wall.

B gave a yell, "Run." She said to Noodle. She grabbed onto Noodle's arm and began to force Noodle to run faster.

Noodle followed, but glanced back, the boys were running after them. They looked like Punks. One had long black hair that was covering his eyes and had girl jeans on. The boy would have looked hot to Noodle if he wasn't now chasing after them. The other was Aaron.

Noodle had not been able to see Aaron's features. But Aaron was a tall boy, like the other, and he was very thin. He looked like he had brown hair and his eyes were black. His skin was a darker tone and he had black hair that was natural to him. It was somewhat long, but was twirled down. Noodle gasped, 'These boys are out to get B.' She muttered in her mind. Everything in her body told her to fight these assholes, to make sure they wouldn't bother B again, but B was forcing her to run faster.

"Come back B." Aaron yelled out as he dodged someone opening their locker.

B gave a gasping noise to Noodle, "We have. To---Get….out!"

Noodle looked ahead of her, seeing that there was the school entrance. "We should fight them." Noodle told B.

"There will be more." B said to her.

Noodle thought it over. Audio seemed like the kind of girl who would have many people organized together to do something nasty.

Noodle ran through the door, pushing two kids out of her way as B made her way out second. They bolted for the Geep that was already waiting for them. Noodle thanked God silently as she saw it, so happy that she had called Russel sooner.

Russel was not the one riding the Geep though, it was Murdoc, and 2D was in the passenger seat, drinking something.

Noodle pushed B into the back seat, getting in second, "Murdoc, Go!" She yelled.

Murdoc gave a hiss of, "Wot on earth is goin' on?" He saw the two boys and smiled, "Girl's runnen from the boys, are ye?" He asked with a small laugh.

Noodle gave a groan, "They are after B." She said.

The boys looked around a second and then saw the car. Aaron waved his hand in the air, and a car came out of the back. It pulled over and let the two boys get in. Noodle watched at the car sped toward them. "Now can we go?" Noodle yelled.

Murdoc gave a laugh, "Ya, but fun is going to find its way in 'ere." He blasted the Geep forward.

"Put your seat belts on 'or saf'e." 2D said to the two girls as he looked back at them. "'I. My names 2D." He said, shaking B's hand as the car lurched forward and his head made contact with the seat of the car. "Ow." He said to Murdoc.

Murdoc looked at him, "Nothing to worry about Stu…" He said with a cruel smile.

2D turned away, looking in the back of them to see that the car was catching up, "They catch'en up Mudds…looks like ya ain't goin' fast enough."

"Ya sayen' that I'm a slow driver, face ache?" Murdoc growled to the man next to him.

2D smiled a little, "Yeah." He said simply.

Murdoc gave another scowl of anger and beat down faster on the pedal. Noodle watched as Murdoc, 2D, B and herself all ended up flying back, the force of the Geep pressing them into their seats.

Noodle did look back though, to see if they had gained any speed. They had gained a lot of distance between the two.

Murdoc gave a cheer of happiness as he watched the car behind them become farther and farther away. He decreased his speed as well, a little afraid that the cops might be out and watching them.

"Wow. I think we lost them." Noodle sighed. She turned to B, "They want you that bad, huh?"

B blushed, "Yeah, I guess so. I've never seen Audio go to such an extream level before. I think she really means business." She looked down, not wanting to look at anyone at the moment.

Noodle gave a sigh to herself, "Well, it looks like you will be with us at Kong." Just as Noodle finished her sentence though, something rammed into them from behind, causing all of them to give out a startled cry. The car spun off the road, Murdoc trying his best to regain power over the Geep. Noodle screamed as B's head slammed into the chair in front of her.

End of chapter 7. Hope to see you soon. Review. Warning: Some endings are never happy. Does that mean that the next chapter is the last? I don't know, we will see. I just want you to remember that.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Some words go unspoken, but when death intervenes, then you say all you can.


	8. Annoyance of Sadness

-1

"The Loss" -Hollywood Undead- "The Phrase that pays" The Academy Is…-

Chapter 8: Annoyance of Sadness

"B…" Noodle said, her voice said with a small squeak. There was no way of knowing if B was in a coma or not at the moment.

Noodle turned away, "Did she say anything while I was gone?" She asked 2D, who was now turning around from dumping out a bowl of water stained with blood.

"No." He said, his voice filled with nothing but dismay. He looked at Noodle, "Ya' don' fink' she's dea-"

"Shut up." Noodle snapped rather sharply. She looked at 2D, "She is fine." She leaned over B again, "She's breathing." She leaned her head over to B's lips and stopped breathing. She held her breath, waiting to feel the breath of B on her lips again.

Noodle soon felt a small puff of breath come out on her and she exhaled back out into the girl's mouth, "She's breathing." She repeated again.

She stood, thinking about the events of what had just happened.

After the accident, the car behind them had been sent flying off road and into a tree. They went forward, hitting a bump, forcing more damage to B's head, as well as causing her to become knocked out. Noodle had managed to catch her, but she was already passed out by the time they had gotten to Kong. Audio and her friends had not made not an attempt so far to make an entrance on Kong.

Murdoc walked in, "I got the doctor….She's comin'." He looked at B. He gave a small sigh though. "I don' know 'ow long I'ttle take love." He said lowly.

Noodle looked back up at him, slightly glaring up, "It won't take long. That dump girl will be here soon." She looked at 2D. "She always runs here when she thinks that HE needs help." She looked at 2D and felt a hot tear sting at her eye. Russel walked into the room.

"2D, Murdoc…Come 'ere." He said calmly.

Murdoc and 2D took the opportunity to leave as quickly as they could, leaving Noodle alone with the body.

"B…" Noodle whispered as she began to cry pathetically into her arm next to B. She looked at the girl. She could think of one good reason as to why she was crying to hard for her. She knew that B was going to be okay. B was going to have to be okay. She was so young. Could someone so young die so easily? Could they really just go? Leave people to fend for themselves? Would B just die now, here, like this?

Noodle began to cry harder as B lay motionless on the table. Noodle dared not to open her eyes, only crying harder so that she could try to remove the pain of fear through her tears. She sniffled as she gasped for breath. "God." She said. "At least let her live." She said. "If you won't let me have her…At least let her live." She said out loud. She kept crying into her sleeve, staining it with the salty liquid that formed out of her eyes.

"Noo-" Came a small voice.

Noodle tilted her head, silence coming over ever inch of her body. She looked to B.

B looked over at her, her head looking at her. Her head looking at her. Her body wasn't moving. She was bleeding lightly from the forehead where the damage had been made. She looked to be in agonizing pain. She smiled weakly though, "Noodle…" Her speech was slurred and Noodle knew something as wrong. Her heart went numb as she stood and leaned over.

"What's wrong?" Noodle asked, her voice choking in her throat as she was asking the question.

B looked at her, "Nothing….I….Feel…Fine…" She blinked, but it was slow, and Noodle didn't think she was going to open her eyes again.

Noodle began to cry, "Why?" She asked.

"Why…Do I…Feel good?" B asked. She looked at Noodle with a very hurt look and Noodle felt her heart stop again.

"The doctor will be here." She watched as B gave a grimace in pain, "Soon." She said. "Very soon." Noodle dabbed at the blood with a damp wash cloth that 2D had brought in earlier.

"I hate…doctors…" B said with a low voice.

"In the end….Perhaps the doctor will turn out to be good for you." Noodle said gently, making sure that her touch was gentle on B's head.

B looked at her, "And if…they can't?" She asked. Her voice was low.

"What do you mean?" Noodle snapped out.

"What if…The doctor…makes a mistake." She declared with a soft tone. It wasn't meant to defy Noodle, nor to make a comment of anger, just to…question.

Noodle looked at her. She shook her head, "Why are you talking like this?" She asked. She leaned over B, "You talk as if…"

"What?" B asked. "Talk…as if…what?" There was a look of something quick, but then it faded. It was that same calm, nonchalant emotion that B had the incredibly easy way of allowing to put on in front of everyone. Noodle looked at B. Then noticed something. The girl didn't fear death. Even now. She didn't fear it. She didn't even show any emotion toward the fact that she might die any second. Noodle looked down for a second, "It's so annoying." She mumbled.

"What is?" B asked.

Noodle looked up at her. She smiled a little at the thought of telling B everything. About telling her how she thought that B was so annoying. That she loved her because she annoyed her. Noodle loved this girl. She knew this now. She couldn't deny it. Her smile grew weakly. The girl would never return her feelings. "You're annoying." Noodle said.

There was a long silence. Then, B laughed. It caused her great pain, but she did it. Then, she looked firmly at her, "I annoy you?"

"Yes….to the point where I have no choice but to lo--"

"I'm here!" Came the rushed voice of the doctor as she busted open the door.

Noodle jumped as well as B, who also gave a small cry of pain as the movement forced a violent measure of motion from her. "You may leave now." The woman said to Noodle.

Noodle began to stand, but then felt a hand reach out, clasp her own and grasp on for dear life, "Don't leave me alone." She gasped out. Her heartbeat slowly began to increase as she began to get herself worked up.

Noodle watched as the girl's form of nonchalant began slowly disappear. Noodle relaxed, kneeling down by B and letting her forehead touch hers, "I won't leave you." She said in a low voice.

The woman left only a second and was then back again, hooking up B with strange things to a machine and then checking her slowly. She looked at the cut in B's head and then began to frown, "Looks like you could go into a coma at any second." The doctor said.

Noodle looked at B.

B looked back at the doctor. She only stared, as if she didn't see the woman, but rather some other person, some thing that was just standing there holding a clipboard taking notes on a piece of paper.

The woman looked at B, "You could die." She said, her eyes were cold, they told no lies, and hinted of nothing but truth. They were not there for comfort, or false hope.

B smiled, "Thank you." She said. There seemed to be a relaxed motion from her and then she looked over at Noodle. She looked a long time at her, as if seeing something, the future perhaps, then she smiled faintly, "Yeah…I'm sorry." She said.

"For what." Noodle laughed a little at the cocky smile B tried to give her.

B sighed. She looked at the doctor as she began to fidget in the back with a needle. "That…you fell in love…with me."

Noodle looked at the girl, then she felt hot tears begin to sting at her face again, "No….God no. Why would you be sorry for that?" She laughed a little, but it wasn't fooling anyone. It was a laugh of nervous sadness and worry for B. "Why?" There were so many things that Noodle wanted to say at the moment. She wanted to tell B that she had been the cause for Noodle finally finding someone worth loving. Someone worth obsessing over to the point where she would give her life for the girl. She looked down. She shook her head a little.

Noodle began to hear the rising of a beeping sound coming from the monitor. The doctor looked at her, "Take her mind off of that." She said.

Noodle looked frightfully at B, trying to think of something that she could talk to B about. "The poem." Noodle said. "Tell me about the poem."

B looked at her with a questioning stare for a few seconds. Then B slowly Began to whisper out, "Along comes…the waves…"

Noodle gave a sniffling sound as she picked up and took over saying to words seeing as how B was having a hard time saying them, "-And hides all their eyes…Never to be seen by the human…eyes…" Noodle began to cry. "I don't want to say it." She looked down at the ground, "Please, tell me what it means. I don't want to figure it out on my own. I want you to tell me."

B gave a sigh as she slumped her head back. "Nothing came out….and nothing came in." She took another breath as Noodle glared at her.

Glaring at her through anger that she was talking through pain that she didn't have to put herself in. Why couldn't she just tell her? She began to choke but picked up the words, "Out and hidden from their eyes, 'Yes' said the god, who's words were a sin. And the girl caught the cold breath. Nothing came out, and nothing came in." Noodle looked at the monitor, seeing that it's beeping was speeding up as B gave effort into saying the words with Noodle. "Please stop she muttered, but B only closed her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"Counting her time, until she died. Everlasting her death came, her last breath came…then, nothing came out, and nothing went in." The both finished, the beeper on the machine now racing.

The doctor looked at Noodle, "I don't know what's going on." She said. She looked over the girl frantically, "If I give her anything, it might push her into a coma, if I don't…" She seemed to be fighting with herself.

Noodle looked at B, now angered by herself for having done this to her. Why did she have her do this?

B smiled, "It's sad…isn't it?" She asked. She looked at Noodle, then smiled, a single tear slipping down her face as she smiled sweetly, "I…I don't want…to be alone…" She said.

Noodle looked at her, noticing that now, the girl looked terrified.

"I would rather…be dead…then asleep." She said. "I don't want to…Be alone. It…it scares me. I hate it. I get scarred. I…I…The poem…It's sad at the end, isn't it." She asked.

Noodle stared at B, not knowing what to say, the sudden change in the girl causing her to feel odd, and yet, to feel, pathetic for the girl. What could she do? How could she protect B now. "Save her." Noodle mumbled out.

"What?" The doctor asked.

"Save her!" Noodle screamed. She looked at B. "I'll be here…waiting…You won't be alone…I promise."

"I get so afraid of the dark sometimes…" B said, her voice was changed. It now sounded small and terrified. It was changed from the girl that Noodle had once knew when they first met. This girl, was now terrified. A new kind of emotion.

Emotion. Something that Noodle wanted to see from B this entire time. Now she finally had it. Oh, she had it. She had one of the worst of them all too. Fear. She looked down at the girl. B let another tear fall and she gripped Noodle's hand before allowing her body to fall into darkness.

Noodle looked at B.

B's chest rose and fell in steady puffs. She was breathing…but she wasn't really alive. Like B had said before, it wasn't really living, it was like sleeping.

Noodle sighed, "What can you do?" She asked the doctor, who she had forced to stay over to make sure B was not going to go anywhere anytime soon.

The doctor looked at her, "Umm…Well…To tell you the truth…I have no medical history of the girl what so ever. I don't know if it is okay to give her anything, or if it is even safe to have her on the meds I do now." She looked at Noodle, a stern look coming into her crystal blue eyes, "I will not lie to you, I don't know if the girl might make it. She has a slim chance of pulling through."

"Is it enough though? Is it enough of a chance to have a life see another day?" Noodle asked, her voice coming to be raised in a hiss.

The doctor looked at her with doubt and then sighed, "Yes." She said. She then went over to the machine and began to write something down.

Noodle sat in the room for a few more hours, but was then called to eat by Russel. She had to make him happy by at least showing up.

She gave the doctor a cell phone and told her that she could call speed dial 3 and would connect to her if anything went wrong. The doctor was happy to hear that she had left the room.

Noodle was on her way to go back to sitting next to B when her phone began to ring. At first, her thought was on B, but then she took the phone out and noticed the number was listed as private. She answered it, "Hello?" She asked.

"Where is my B?" Came a sharp voice. It was Audio, Noodle knew.

Noodle felt a tinge of anger grow inside of her. "You asshole, all of this is your fault." She hissed out. It was. If Audio would have just left B alone in the first place, then none of this would of happened. Nothing like this would of happened. B wouldn't be in a coma, and Noodle wouldn't have to deal with this new rage of anger in her body.

"What's wrong?" Audio asked. There was nothing more then worry for a second, then there was anger followed, "I'll kill you if you harmed her."

"Me? I should be saying the same to you." Noodle drew into a room, closing the door and making sure she reached the back before she hissed out, "It's because of you that B is in a coma. You are to blame. I swear, as soon as I find you, I'm going to kill you Audio." Noodle threatened.

"That's a threat Noodle. I'll take you on your offer though. I hate you. You hate me. Let's settle this now." She said through the phone.

Noodle gave it thought. There was something inside of her that was thinking logically that was telling her that it was stupid to run into a childish fight like this, but then again, more then once, this girl did put the life of B in danger. Her teeth grinded together as she thought about it, "Where do you want to meet, and when?" She asked.

"Down at the old field cliffs. Now." She was silent for a few seconds, "Come alone. This is personal." She said. "I won't bring anyone else, you have my word on it." She was silent for a few more seconds then said lowly, "I don't think you drive…"

"I can handle myself." Noodle spat out. She knew what Audio meant. This girl meant what she was saying though. She meant to kill Noodle. This really was going to be a fight to the death.

-End of chapter 8.

Hope you all enjoyed. I'm sorry this came out like this. Sorry it sounds so cliché though, just stay with me though, please? I have a plan. I couldn't really think of anything else, and Audio is really the type of person that would go through the type of thing to get what she wants. You realize that she is kind of crazy, though she is somewhat sane. You really decide. It really all comes down to what you want her to be. Thank you to everyone who is reading this, and special thanks to those of you who are reviewing this. You know who you are.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I've lost everything, but when I look at the moon, your face seems to be carved into it. Sorry that I couldn't be there to catch you. Sorry. God I'm sorry.

-D.D.Darkwriter

-This is new. I'm new. I'm rewriting you in my life, not with new feelings of love, or like, but hate and devastation. You are someone who thinks that they are special and should be loved and groomed, and when you come to terms with this, it will be too late, and I will be gone or dead. If you are reading this, Good bye.


	9. Annoyance of God right and wrong part 1

Chapter 9: The Annoyance of God

Right and Wrong, Part 1

"Can you drive me or not?" She asked, practically spitting it out. There was a hidden fear in her voice.

2D looked at her, a small look of apprehension coming over him, "Noodle…" He whispered out. They were in the car park and there seemed to be no one in it. Murdoc was in B's room, with Russel, making sure that B wasn't slipping into any states of horror, or death.

Noodle cringed at the thought of B slipping into the death state. She looked at 2D, a tear slipping down her cheek, "Are you going to take me?"

"Noodle…this is stupid…" He said. The look told her that he had now come to terms with the fact that he had a good understanding that Noodle might not come home.

Noodle gave a sigh, "I'll walk then." Noodle growled out and began to push past him, beginning to move away and then walk toward the door.

There was a long pause, and then Noodle heard 2D give a small sigh and then say, "Get in the car."

Noodle smiled, "Cool." She exhaled out.

They both walked over to the Cadillac and got in, the sleek black form of the exterior shinning in off of the light of the car park's lights. The leather interior gave off a very nice smell. Noodle inhaled, "2D, we need to hurry." She said.

2D looked at her with a small worried look, then he began to start the car, "Okay."

Noodle didn't have to worry about 2D not knowing where to go. He already did. She had already explained everything to him.

From the second Noodle had told him, 2D had made a big deal, telling her to tell Russel, but Noodle had threatened to bring up some incidence with him in the past to Russel. 2D had then forced his mouth shut. 'Wot if ya get 'urt Noodle?' He had asked.

Noodle had simply smiled and answered with a simple, 'Sorry then now…Tell B I love her.'

Noodle smiled now at the thought. 'I'll go down fighting for B if I have to. I would rather die for her then to just sit back and watch.' She thought.

2D looked over at her. "Ya really want to go through wit' this?" He asked.

Noodle looked at him half glance, "Yes."

2D was silent. "This isn't good." He said.

Noodle chose to be silent though, not making a comment on the remark. She turned her head to look at the outside.

There seemed to be a sun set. It was slinking down, the sun. It was retreating, as if hiding itself from Noodle, to tell her that it was angered with her choice of decisions. She smiled, 'It's not your life, now is it?' She asked the sun. She closed her eyes and let the red light play images on the inside of her eye lids. She then slid her head up against the window. She gave a sigh.

"Its raining." 2D whispered out lightly.

Noodle didn't open her eyes, she simply smiled, "How cliché." She then laughed, laughing harder when she heard 2D begin laughing as well.

"It is, isn't it." He said. He didn't take his eyes off of the road. He kept it along the smooth black road, making sure not to run anything over.

"I'm tired." Noodle muttered out. She opened her eyes.

2D glanced over at her. "I'm sorry." He said to her.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who has been staying up late." Noodle said to him. She watched as the little droplets of water spilled over the car and began to come down a little harder. It wasn't really raining, not yet, but it was about to. Noodle was guessing that it was going to start storming as they were fighting. She sighed heavily. This was going to suck. She felt her heart pick up as she saw the wooded area of the cliff.

There was a wooded area were cars could park. You would have to travel through the woods, then walk about half a mile through the woods on many different paths till you got to a cliff, then you had to be careful not to fall off. From there, you could see many fields. They were like many mountains. Mountains that were flat that you could fight on, big enough that you could run up and down all day on and not even get tired on. There were still woods on some of the mountains, but you still had to watch for the drop offs. At the bottom of the drop offs, there were sharp rocks and water. Or just water. It didn't really matter though, either way, if you fell, you died.

Noodle looked as 2D slowly pulled onto the dirt path that would lead to the parking area and then drag you into the area of the woods.

He looked over at Noodle, "I can't fit the car up. Are ya going ta' walk all 'of the way up?" He looked at the woods, it was already becoming dark due to the sun going down.

Noodle looked, her heart beating rapidly. She gave a very ugly gasp, "Yes." She said.

"'ere's a flash light." 2D said, giving her a flashlight. "If--FOR when ya come back." He said, making sure he exaggerated the For.

Noodle felt his pain. He was most worried of all. If Noodle didn't come back, he would go right to the cops, which she was hoping he wouldn't.

"Remember 2D." Noodle said. She looked him in the eyes. "Don't…Don't come up the hill." She then looked at him in the face, unable to hold his empty gaze, "Please…This is for B."

"Noodle." 2D mumbled out. "You will come back." He said, his voice confirming everything that she wasn't thinking.

Noodle looked at him. "Thank you." She said. She leaned forward, "Thank you." She gently kissed him on his forehead. He then returned it by doing the same. He held her in a hug that he for a second would not let her go.

Noodle then pushed him away, "Sorry 2D, I have to go." She opened the car door. She held the flashlight in hand. She began to walk up a path, the only path.

The woods were not being so nice to her, they were in fact being very gloomy and causing her mind to go into a disheveled mess. She looked around, "Why in the woods?"

'_Because the woods is a very secluded place.'_ a voice whispered to her.

Noodle gave a small sigh. What if she had to kill Audio? What if the only way out of this was to kill the girl with a quick stab? 'No…I won't became some stupid murderer.' She thought. 'I have a career, I have a job, and now, I have someone to love. I can't give it all up. I won't go to jail for it.'

'_But what if it is the only way?' _The voice asked, seeming to have a slight cock to it. It was sharp and intense, and it wasn't clear. It was more of a question that was just there, that was just sticking out there to be answered. It went on though. '_What if the only way to make sure B is safe, is to kill, and to destroy Audio. Kill the person trying to kill her.' _The voice ranted on.

Noodle walked on, trying to wave off the voice, but it kept asking the question, it kept saying the same thing. It kept going. Nothing would stop the voice, not even the reassurance that she was going to make peace with Audio.

_'Kill her. Kill her.'_ The cheer finally started up.

Noodle began to feel the buzz in her head and she silenced by saying to them through a hissed tone, "Killings wrong."

The voices fell silent, then came a slight turning sound. Noodle could only give thought to it as laughter though.

_'Kill is just a word. The action of it is just an action…you're just assisting the person to a 'better' place.' _The turning sound came softer, and then it was gone, and so was the voice, but the rain was now falling very hard.

Noodle Looked on ahead of her. What was she going to do? This was insane. It was okay to kill Audio? What did the voice mean by a 'better' place? Audio couldn't be going to a place too good with the way she had been living.

Noodle gave a sigh. She kept walking though. She could sense that she was getting close to Audio. She didn't want to believe it though, it was almost unbelievable in the first place that she was even here, to think that she was even out in the woods, about to fight with some girl that was on the verge of killing her, or at least injuring her.

That was right. What if Audio wanted to kill her. Audio didn't really need her around. She could just break into Kong and steal B. Though she knew that would be a very silly thing to do, the zombies might tear her apart, but then again…if Audio managed to kill Noodle, Noodle would have to give her a little more credit to her then to be so easily slain by zombies.

"You're here." Came a voice.

Noodle's head shot up. She blinked away a bunch of water that blinded her sight. Audio stood in the middle of the path, she had a flashlight of her own, though she had an umbrella and hers was open and she was currently using it.

"I see that you like the rain?" She asked. She held out her umbrella to Noodle, as if to give it to her to get her out of the rain.

Noodle simply declined and stayed in her spot, "Do you want to fight here?"

Audio laughed, her hair blazing in the air around them as a wind came softly, "Good heaven's no." She began to turn, "We're going to an open field. She began to walk, "Follow at a safe distance, I don't want to be stabbed in the back."

Noodle felt some kind of anger serge inside of her, annoyance she came to know this by, "You wanna talk about being stabbed in the back?" She asked out, her voice a pitch higher then she would have liked.

Audio gave a slight glance back, "Noodle, where is B, why is she not here?" She totally ignored Noodle's question and kept walking up the path, the hill becoming more and more clear.

Soon, the trees would beak away, Noodle could tell this because she could see them. She could see the break in them and could look at the dark grass that was now just lying there, ready to have fresh blood spilt on it.

"Answer me please." Audio said, her voice calm and had a hint of something else.

Noodle looked at her, "Fine, but you have to answer a question for me."

"That sounds fair." Audio said. She took another step and landed on a twig. Noodle expected to hear a snap, but didn't. Noodle took notice that the girl was light on her feet.

"B is back at Kong. She feel ill." Noodle said.

Audio stopped. She spun around, "What happened to her? What did you do?" Her eyes began to narrow, and for once, Noodle thought she was scared of Audio. She also began to feel that perhaps Audio did love B.

"I didn't do anything to her. It's what YOU did to her." Noodle snapped. "Your stupid friends in cars went and banged into us, causing her to smash her skull open, now she is in a coma."

"She needs her medicine." Audio said to herself. She was looking down at the ground though, seeing nothing, at the same time, seeming to see everything, like B had.

Noodle looked on at her, "What do you mean?" She asked her.

Audio looked back at her, "I will tell you in a minute, what is your question?"

Noodle looked at her, a little befuddled that the girl was suddenly changing subjects. Though she was grateful that she was reminded of her sudden question.

She watched Audio's back as she began to move again. "Did B ever love you?"

Once again, Audio faltered in her steps, though she didn't stop this time. She kept moving, but answered slowly, "At one time, she did. She loved me more then anyone could ever love another person."

Noodle found her shoulders drop and her mind go slightly blank. She loved B though. How could B love Audio?

"I loved her back too." Audio said. She kept walking. "We loved each other for a long time. No one dared to protest, or to even question our love. They said that we were perfect. I thought we were. I thought we had it, I thought we had love. Love. Love was the basis, right? I thought that as long as both people were saying that they both had it for the other person, that both felt it. God, I was wrong. I was so wrong. You wouldn't believe it. Love, was only felt by one person. I only felt it. I only felt the love after a while Noodle." She looked at the open field, for they had reached it now. Both looked over it.

They both looked up at the grey sky, its pouring tears over the land as they watched it. The wind blew the long grass that had not been cut. No one came up here. No one wanted to. There was no use. There was one hill that was close to them. The one that they now stood on, the one they were now walking out onto. They looked around.

Noodle saw that on Audio's side, to her back, there was a ledge. Down below was water, rocks, and death to anyone who fell over it. To all of the other sides, there were other small nooks that you could walk down, that led to different hills. You could watch the lake, you could watch the woods, you could watch the sky, you could watch the world.

Noodle looked around again, "This place…How did you find it."

"If you look good enough for anything, you will find it." Audio said. She held her hand over her heart. She threw her umbrella to one side, the wind carrying it a slight distance and then setting it down a little ways. She then opened up her breast pocket and began to take out a small object.

Noodle looked. "What is that?" She asked.

Audio smiled, "It's what's going to save B. It's her medicine."

"Why do you have it?" Noodle snapped, not believing for a second.

Audio took a step closer, "It's what makes it so that B keeps coming back to me." She put it back into her pocket. "I'll give it to you, If you Kill me." She said.

Noodle looked at her. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Then I'll kill B." Said Audio.

"I don't believe you." Noodle said to her. She began to get into a fighting pose.

Audio looked at her with a small smile, "Why is that?" She questioned.

"Because, you still love her." Noodle remarked.

Audio laughed again, "Perhaps I should finish my story."

Noodle looked at her. "I always loved stories."

Audio came forward, then proceeded with a kick. Noodle was able to get out of the way fast enough, "Okay then."

"Like I said…It was only a one sided love after a while with B." She dodged a punch, and was able to get in a quick scratch to the face, though Noodle gave a small cry, she was quick to react with a twist back and then a small punch to the shoulder blade.

"A one sided love, why didn't you just end it then?" Noodle asked.

"I didn't know. She played me. She just kept saying every time we parted, 'I love you.'" She moved back, able to scramble away from a kick.

Both girls looked at each other, breathing hard, "You know what hurts the most Noodle? Every time she said it, she did it with a smile on her face, she did with the most sweetest smile."

Noodle came at her, annoyed at the fact that this didn't sound like her B at all.

"What Noodle? Are you confused?" Audio asked. She pushed Noodle away, then looked at her, "Did you think the girl was all peaches and cream?" She began to come closer to Noodle, a more aggressive look in her eyes, "B can be a very horrid person." She looked at Noodle. "She deserves to die."

"B began to feel for someone else. Though she also shut down at the same time. I could feel her getting colder. She wouldn't say it though. She wouldn't admit it. I could tell this because every time we fucked she would try to suck the warmth from my body like it was her own. Like a freaking lizard or tarantula in the desert sun, waiting for the warmth to come."

Noodle gave a growl. She punched Audio, right in the face. "You're wrong. B would never have sex with you." Though Noodle was annoyed with the thought of B having done it with Audio, or at least Audio claiming she did, she wanted to know who this other person was that B loved. She needed to know. But she couldn't ask anything because Audio was already saying something again.

Audio laughed, and gave her a wink, "I'm not done with my story yet." She began to clear her throat. "Finally, my love turned into obsession. Do you know what happens when a love turns into something like that?" She looked at Noodle.

Noodle shivered a little. Of course she knew. This is what happened. When humans grew too attached in a way like this to another human being, weather it be for fun or against their will, it always normally came out to be horrible.

Audio smiled shyly, "Noodle, B has what ever is going to happen to her coming to her. She deserves it. She made me fall in love with her. Then, dragging me through mud, with teasing taunts and phrases of make believe words like, 'I love you' THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS!" Audio took from her shirt a knife.

Noodle took a step back. She looked at Audio.

"If you really, really want to save her, take the medicine, you have to kill me though." She smiled.

Noodle stepped back again as she looked at her, "Audio…You're being crazy. You're taking this too far now."

Audio looked at Noodle.

"Noodle. I said all or nothing." She lunged forward with the knife. It landed in Noodle's shoulder, catching her off guard, though due to Noodle's reflexes, she was able to move slightly.

A scream cut through the air. Noodle backed away and looked at the cut that was now bleeding on her body. She gave a small cry as a stinging sensation began to over power her.

Audio looked at her, "Ohhh….Would you like that knife now?" She asked. She laughed in a cocky way and then began to draw near to Noodle.

Noodle looked at her. The rain was picking up and somewhere in the distance thunder was starting to rumble. She closed her eyes for a second and saw B.

B was on the bed, lying there, dying. Noodle opened her eyes, 'I have to see her again.' She said to herself. Though she couldn't hear them.

_'Kill her. Kill her.'_ The voice said to her.

Noodle looked at Audio. The girl smiled down at her. "What, you don't believe that she could ever love me, you don't think that she could ever be so cruel? You don't think that she would ever have some one else to love, you don't think she would ever have sex with me?" She looked down at Noodle. "Why don't you silence me then, if you are so afraid of my LIES? Then silence them!"

Noodle felt a tear roll down her face, and she began to give a yell, "I have to see her again!" She yelled out. She went to kick her, went to kick Audio, but the girl had the knife. The knife came out of Audio's hand and was then homed into the area of Noodle's thigh.

Noodle fell to the ground, screaming in pain of the now bleeding appendage as it now had the knife stuck into it, just protruding there.

Audio came and began to bend over her, "Does it hurt?" She asked. She grabbed a hold of the knife and then pulled on it, then she laughed as Noodle screamed even more.

"Does this mean I win, Noodle?" She asked.

Noodle looked at her. She was gasping, her breathing threatening to overcome her if she let it. She could feel her blood becoming thin as well. The area was growing numb from blood loss as well. She looked up at Audio. Her body was now shaking, almost in spasms of pain due to the knife.

"Who--Who did…di..did B love?" Noodle asked. She took a deep breath and then swallowed. Her back was arched over and her head picked up so that she could look Audio in the eyes. She wanted to know if she was telling her the truth or not.

Audio bent down, a look of anger coming over her. She stared at Noodle for a long time, saying nothing. She then smiled, "You." She laughed though.

Noodle gritted her teeth. She grabbed hold of the knife in her shoe, then drew it out. She thrust it forward into Audio. Aiming it into her heart.

Audio gave a gasp of air, she drew back, seeing that Noodle had the opposite hand now. She fell to the ground. She looked at her, "You…You…Haha…" She then looked nervously around. She smiled though. She took out the bottle, her hand shaking, and then gasped.

Noodle began to get up, looking at Audio as her body began to shake wildly as it fought to stay alive. She looked up at Noodle. She gave her the bottle, "For B." She smiled and then coughed. "The last loving thing I can give her.

She looked at Noodle, "Tell her I'm sorry, please?" She asked.

Noodle looked at her. The girl would be dead soon. Her lungs were filling with blood. Noodle could tell this because the blood was now coming out of the girl's mouth and that the way the knife had entered her body.

Audio looked at her, "Throw me off the cliff." Audio said. "Please?" She asked.

Noodle looked at her, horrified, "Now?"

"No…when I'm dead." She then looked very tired. "You won't have to worry about…finger prints." She then began to breath deep and shallow. She gave a rasping hiss.

"I love her." She looked at Noodle. Then she looked at the sky and smiled, "God knows I was…Obsessed…Wi-t..He-I" She was gone though.

Noodle looked at her.

The rain drops poured into her eyes. She didn't blink them out like a normal person would though. She didn't do anything. She just looked up, up into the sky. That dark, dark sky.

Noodle pulled the knife out. She threw it off of the opposite end of the cliff and then began to push the body off of the other end. She found it hard though with the knife in her leg. She began to cry.

She wrapped her hand around the knife. She pulled it. It shifted and it did nothing. She gave a small cry and tried it again. "Fuck." She screamed and cried harder. She drew her coat into her mouth and bit down onto it. She then began to pull it out.

She listened and felt her tendons and veins pull out as the knife began to come out. She screamed loud and prayed that 2D heard her and would come to her aid. She kept the knife though, tucking it away into her pocket. Her thigh was bleeding and she began to cry again. She pushed the body the rest of the way, watching warily as it crashed down.

It landed into the water, and there it stayed.

2D had met her half way up the mountain. It was good too, she was found on the ground. She had been there, sitting, having fell, and was not going to get up. She was crying badly. She was yelling 2D's name out, trying to find him over the thunder that was now there.

He was happy to see her though, even though her leg was a mess. He picked her up and carried her to the car. She screamed over the pain that it caused in her leg and shoulder.

They drove home in silence, Noodle shaking very violently. 2D had called Murdoc and told him what happened. He told him to expect Noodle with a few cuts, and a knife in the leg.

End of chapter 9. Hmmm…Sorry that the ending of this chapter wasn't that you know…cliffy, I like to do that a lot, leave the crowd in a really big fuzz and make you want to keep going. Though I don't know if I have been doing that lately. Tell me if I have been. It will keep me typing. It will make me write that last chapter…That's right, chapter 10 should be the last one. Which means….Time for the normal, disclaimer: WARNING: Life isn't always fair, sometimes, things happen that we don't want them to. Which means that, God or some other thing like a car accident or even bad food takes away those that we love very dearly. And other times, other times some other very, very happy times, something very extraordinary happens and we get lucky. We get lucky enough to break through and over come something. Which means: someone may be in a comma, and come out of it, due to some magic liquid, or, not…normally though, it all comes down to one person. But you and everyone around you never knows, until the end. Thanks for reading so far, if you feel comfy running off now, going off now and thinking of something on your own, then go, you are welcome to. Real life, is just one more chapter ahead.

-D.D.Darkwriter

-D.D.Darkwriter

Don't ruin my life, you're too pathetic to even try it. Attempt would be like blood trying to pump in the veins of the dead.


	10. Annoyance of god right and wrong part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. WOW! Accept this plot line!

Just thought I would leave you all with this final farewell before my trip, anyway, hope you all enjoy, and I would just like to say thank you to: Orange Appeal, The lust of killing, Skoomaaddict -360-, ZOMBIE ROSE,RaMenAddicT, for being good reviewers. I hope you all like this last finishing chapter though, and those of you who I didn't mention.

Yeah, I got you all on that, don't I. I thought of it first. Anyway, this is the big 10, and the last. I would like to tell you all, that I am D.D.Darkwriter, and that, I thank you all for reading, enjoy it, and goodnight. (I also believe you have read the warning in the previous chapter.)

Chapter 10: The Annoyance of…God

Right and Wrong Part 2

When they got home, Russel was already waiting with a wheel chair.

Noodle sat into it with difficulty. There was a bruise all around her thigh. 2D had put a cloth on it, telling Noodle to keep it there, making her hold it in place. It had helped stop some of the bleeding.

Murdoc met them at the top of the elevator. He said nothing. There seemed to be an understanding.

He only watched them in a sad state as Noodle bleed and then held out the bottle, "I got this, It will help her…" She was on the verge of gasping.

Murdoc looked at her. He didn't seem to know what to really say. Then, for the first time, his voice went flat, and his mind went still. "Noodle…I don't know if she can be…"

"Any one can be saved!" Noodle screamed. She glared at him through her crouched state on the wheelchair, "Take me to her." She felt tears sting her, "Take me to her now!" She looked over the seat and then glanced at the tall black man, "Please Russel."

The man gave her a small nod and then began to walk toward her. She was covered in mud and looked to be haunted. 2D stood by Murdoc even as they began to walk away. Noodle noticed this, "Come on, follow us." She could tell that they wanted to speak alone about her. To talk about Audio and what happened about the lost girl that would never see or hear again.

She looked in front of her. "Come on…" Her voice was weak and she thought she was going to cry.

"Noodle…" Murdoc said. His voice was very calm and there was going to be no fighting with him. She knew this very well. "2D and I will be following in a few minutes." He then nodded to Russel who went up the elevator with the bleeding girl.

"What happened?" Said Murdoc, who turned to 2D. He looked at the blue haired man.

2D looked at Murdoc. He would not say anything for a second. There was something that seemed to be holding him back. He could not say anything without knowing it for sure, could he? For, it would not have been right to denounce Noodle without her being there. Noodle didn't really kill Audio, did she?

"2D…" Murdoc said, his anger seemed to swarm back to him. It was the old Murdoc coming back to him, and the man was going to clench his fist and then come at him any second. "I'll…" He was silent. "Noodle didn't…" He looked at the other man with a different look in his eyes. It was a look that a man would give another who was judging a criminal for a trial.

"Noodle was stuttering something when I found her. I don't think she knew." 2D said. He closed his eyes, not wanting to say it. He shook slightly, and seemed to grown faint. His voice was hollow and he tried to hide somewhere. "She was muttering something, I don't know what, I couldn't really understand it, Mudds." He looked at the other man. "I was back away, she couldn't see me, the rain. I called to her, but she wasn't listening, she was in her own little world, it seemed." He slouched onto the wall next to him. He cradled his hands over his eyes. "She got like how I got." He then began to sob.

"What did she say?" Murdoc asked him again. He drew up to 2D. He placed a hand on either side of the blue haired man. He then breathed gently onto his hands, "2D, tell me." He said more gently.

2D breathed, he seemed to slip. There was just an area where his mind would go. It would slip away when it could take no more of the real world, and Murdoc began to realize that the other man's mind was beginning to slip away from him at the moment. He leaned in, "2D, ya 'ave to stay with me." He whispered more gently. "Did Noodle say if she did anything to the other girl, or not?"

2D picked his head up. His empty eye sockets stared at him, then, for a few more seconds, they were still. They held onto their light and they kept their focus. "Murdoc, she said that she was asked to push the body over the cliffs. She said…it in a muffled tone, in sobs. I don't know…if its true though….No one ever came down though…." His eyes then seemed to decrease, and he was gone. He was there, but he was gone.

Murdoc saw this, and after being with 2D for so long, he now knew that this was when speaking to 2D would no longer matter. He backed away, and stared at him. He looked to the elevator where the others had gone. Had the other girl been pushed off, or had she been killed and then pushed off, or had she slipped? Murdoc would have to talk to Noodle. He gazed at 2D.

2D was nodding his head, a silly smirk on his face.

He would have to go find that body. "Damn it." He muttered to the other man. He felt an urge to hit the man, to beat the answers out of 2D. It seemed logical seeing that it was the other man's fault for letting the girl go. "Why did you let her go?" Murdoc fumed, stepping forward, and then forcing himself not to punch 2D.

2D flinched back, trying to protect himself. He looked scared, insignificant. He looked up at Murdoc, "I swear Mudds, I didn't know…I wuld't 'ave, if I would've known." He then began to back away. "Is B still 'ere?" He then began to walk towards the elevator, as if suddenly unaware of how angry Murdoc was. Was he even still aware of B's state?

Murdoc felt something in his mind twist. There was no way that 2D could be so comatose that he wouldn't know what, or even remember what was going on. Could he?

2D turned back to him slightly, "Mudds, come on, We've got'ts to go see Noodle…" His eyes seemed to sink then. There was something there. As if his mind was trying to hide something, and his eyes were now miserably showing it.

Murdoc watched in a slow distress. How could these events have gotten so out of hand? His urge to hit 2D slipped away as he watched the man squeeze one eye shut and then begin to shake the fuming head. He gave a sigh. There was something in his chest. It was very unlike him in all ways. Watching 2D be there, with his miserable head, shaking it to get rid of thoughts that bothered him. It was because he couldn't handle them.

Murdoc looked at 2D with a forced gentle look, "2D, 're ye alright?" He asked.

2D looked over at him, his one eye still closed. He then smiled, "Yeah, it'll go away soon." He then began to turn away.

Murdoc only looked after him for a little while, watching the man shuffle over to the elevator. Did he live in that hell all of the time? Was he always in that state? Murdoc didn't even know if he knew what kind of state it would be classified as. He began to follow 2D, thinking to himself closely.

'I wish I knew…' Murdoc thought as he stood next to 2D inside of the elevator. He had never seen the man do this before. It was as if he were lagging. He gave a small sigh to himself. 'If I knew though….Would that drag me down to his level?' He grimly began to whisper in his mind.

'It looks like B isn't the only one with problems.'

"Let me go into the GOD DAMN ROOM!" Noodle screamed. She felt a surge of pain as the nurse began to wrap her leg into some kind of gauze. The cut on her shoulder had already been taken care of.

"You can't go in yet, I have to deal with you first…" She said, her voice small and somewhat shaky.

Russel was behind Noodle, "Noodle, you needs to calm down. She's gonna be there when you're done, ya know?" He began to rest his hands on Noodle's shoulders, trying to calm her.

Noodle looked up at him, "What's that suppose to mean?" She glared down at the nurse, "Is she okay?" Noodle felt an odd wave of sickness coming over her. She was then warm suddenly, "_Let me see her_." She whispered.

The nurse looked up at her.

Noodle knew that there were tears in her eyes, fresh ones, beginning to leak down, and staining what ever they could, or just leaving a mark of wet water that would forever have an invisible mark of sadness on her clothing. _You killed for nothing…_

The voice said. Noodle shook her head, "Plea-se, let me see her, I- I have to give her something." Her face was becoming warm and there was a slower, and slower beating to her heart, as if it were going cold. Something was wrong. She knew that something was wrong. Something was happening and yet no one would see it.

The nurse looked at Russel. They nodded to each other and the nurse took something out of her pocket, "Okay but at least take one of these. I won't let you leave--"

Noodle reached over and took the bottle, opening it and then taking one out. She ate it, swallowing it down, "Let me see her." Her focus was clear on the woman in front of her.

The nurse looked at her, and then bent her head a little, "Okay." She then began to lead the way.

Russel pushed the wheelchair that Noodle was still in. They then began to walk down the hall to the room that B was being held in.

Noodle would have ran. She would have ran long ago. If her leg had not had a giant stab wound in it, she would have gotten up and ran to the room. But she couldn't. Instead, she had to wait till the nurse walked them slowly down the hall, and then in front of the door, then finally, opened it.

Noodle looked at the girl on the bed. She was hooked up still. Still in her coma. Then suddenly, that fear that B had felt. The fear of being in a dark place, being in a coma. Noodle began to get up, trying to get closer, but she was held back by Russel.

Russel drew her as close as possible. Noodle looked up at the nurse, "Is she okay?" She couldn't say anything loud, if she did, then there was a chance that she would start to cry again. Instead she whispered.

The nurse looked at her with an even look, "She is not well, she seems to have slipped into a strange state. It is more of a certain, medical state. I don't really know what I would have to use to bring her out of it." The nurse went to the other side of Noodle.

Noodle looked at B. _Try it…Give it to her…It'll save her…The medicine…_

God, that voice was so loud. The only thing that Noodle wanted to do was silence it. There was no way though. Maybe by actually trying the medicine out, but did she really want to?

Noodle reached into her pocket. B was laying before her, in her dark place, dying so slowly. Noodle had to help her. How could she just sit there and do nothing? Was she that bad of a person? Could she be that weak to not want to help the person that she loved. She closed her eyes, and brought it out. With a dark whisper she said,

"_This will wake her up….It's B's medication." _Her voice had changed in that moment. It had taken on that odd, crystalline tone of the one in her head. She didn't like it. She hated it. It added to her worry. Though this voice didn't seem to be breaking with worry or woe. Was it because the voice was SO sure that the medication was going to work?

The nurse and Russel both looked at Noodle, then the bottle. They looked at her outstretched hand.

"Are you sure…" Russel said as he began to lean toward it and grab it.

Noodle was at first reluctant to let go of it. She wanted to hold it, just a few more seconds, for some odd reason. Then there was a warmth around her, and she let the bottle slip from her fingers and into Russel's hands.

He handed it over to the nurse.

2D and Murdoc walked into the room, their air of unease and confusion not adding any relaxation to the situation. Noodle looked at the blue-haired man.

"Hi Noods!" He said, his voice somewhat happy. He looked passed her, and his face sank, "B ain't doin' too good, 'uh?" He then began to walk over to Noodle.

Murdoc followed, but took his place next to Russel. He didn't want to stand anywhere else. Russel seemed to be the only one at the moment that wasn't wrong.

Russel watched him, "You okay man?" He asked, his voice low.

"Yeah, I'm fine….I just…Never mind…" He said, adding a grumpy tone to his voice.

Noodle looked at the nurse, "Do it!" She said, her voice dry, and the head tone was gone now.

The nurse looked at her, "Are you sure you want me to? I mean, you don't know what this is? The girl could have a bad reaction to it--"

"_I said to do it." _She flared and every eye was suddenly on her. Noodle looked at B. "I don't want her to be there. I don't want her to be in her dark place. I can't stand it. I won't stand it. Wake her up. I'll take what I get. Please, I love her. _**I LOVE HER.**_" She was now starting to cry.

The nurse saw that there was no way out of this and she slowly began to inject a needle with some of the fluid. But she paused in her actions, as if she were waiting for something.

Noodle was silent as she watched, her mind spinning, and yet something going through her as she began to feel the drugs in her start to kick in. Her head slowly spun as she looked at the monitor that showed the life scale of B's heart. She leaned her head against B's hand, "I love you…" She whispered. It was as if the other would hear her.

How could all of this gone like this. Could it be that she loved this girl? It was all so silly really. It wasn't right either. She knew that the others only put up with it because she was a part of the group. She leaned her head to burry her face into the other's hand. They only did this because they thought that Noodle loved B. Could it be that this was all just an obsession? An overtaken love story? This was too…too…complicated…too…annoying. Noodle cried deeply.

"Do it." She whispered out. "Wake her up." The voice in her head was now seeming to thump the walls of her insides. It made loud noises that forced Noodle to close her eyes and start to gasp. It was like her heart beat, only increased by 3 times. She hated it.

Murdoc looked over to the nurse, as if he saw that she was waiting for him to give her a sign. He looked unsure. He only nodded his head. Then, the nurse leaned over.

"You'll be okay…" Noodle whispered…She picked her head up and looked at B's eyes, watching her face as the nurse injected the liquid into her body through the tube.

The liquid seemed to race at the moment, from the tube, and then into the body of the girl that it would save or kill. The liquid was gone in seconds from the tube, and form there was invisible in the body as it raced then through the veins. It surged through each and every little area that it could find, making way to see if the blood in the girl's body would accept it.

It did.

And it seemed to make the blood turn something inside the girl. It forced her to slow, forced her heart to slow one more beat each second. It caused that dark place inside her to become that much darker, as if it were like a small pool, and she were under the tarp. B had gotten stuck under the tarp of the pool, and no one had noticed it. And now, she was not only left in the dark, but she was slowly choking. That is what made the dark place that much worse.

Noodle watched the eyes. She could see flickering. She felt hope, and the voice drew silent. The thumping stopped, but the effects of the drugs that the nurse had given her were still in play. They forced Noodle to stay were she was, which made her only watch the girl.

Every one in the room watched.

Noodle grasped the girl's hand, "Wake up." But the girl seemed to be only looking at something underneath those eyes. And then, something happened. Something that Noodle had not wanted to happen, but sometimes, happens no matter what we expect. The monitor on the girl's heart rate began to pulse. It pulsed with a deep, fast, extremely fast sensation, as if the girl were in a horrible place, or fight. As if she were in a bad dream, and her heart was suddenly under attack. The most horrible thing of all though was, after about three minutes of struggling, and Noodle screaming for the girl to wake up, the girl's heart ran out.

B had given up what was hope for life. She had given up her fight under the tarp. There was no way out. No one had helped her, and she was now gone. The annoying sound of the monitor making the loud beep that droned on, telling everyone in the room that the person hooked up to it, was finally dead.

Noodle rose, the pain in her leg screaming to her now. She ignored it though, "Get up…Get the hell up…B…B…please….Please…" She began to cry as the girl was lying there, slowly turning to the cold that would forever be her new warmth.

Noodle felt Russel and 2D grab at her, but she pushed them away, "No, NO! Don't touch me! Don't…I love you…Why?" It was a little annoying really. To see the one that you love die before your eyes. To watch as they drew their last breath.

And to also know that you had been the one that had given them the liquid and or thing that killed them. Noodle knew this. She slunk her head over the girl's body, "She didn't have anyone…She…I-I loved-So-S- Annoying…" She muttered out.

Murdoc watched her as she leaned over the bed and girl, crying and muttering, "Noodle…" He said to her.

"Wh-why do they die? Why did she die?" Noodle thought over everything, everything that B and her had been through, "I-I loved her…The--the voice…it said--" Noodle opened her eyes then.

Everyone was looking at her and she began to cry even harder. She realized that she had been tricked. Audio.

This was Audio's last game. It was her last way at getting back at her. By killing B? Was that really worth it though? By killing someone? Noodle felt her body turn cold. Audio didn't even have to enter Kong to kill B.

She drew herself up. Russel and 2D grabbed her, they let her lay inside of the chair, watching her.

She had stopped crying, stopped muttering. She only thought now. Only thought about how Audio had tricked her. How Audio had managed to get her way. Audio hadn't been afraid of death, no. But maybe that was because she knew that she wasn't going alone?

Noodle's head slunk over. Perhaps, there was a little annoyance there that agitated Noodle into thinking that Audio knew that B wasn't going to live, and that, she had planned to kill both of them. And Noodle, herself, was the one to do it. Noodle closed her eyes, giving into that one thing that the drug would bring to her. Sleep, painless sleep.

Noodle has a dream about B

She reached out her hand, like an angel, glorious wings outstretched.

Oh god, so beautiful was my angel, that I dared not to take her hand.

But If I didn't take it, what then would I do? And what about my angel?

Would my angel drift away to the heavens or maybe to hell? No.

My angel would not go to hell, because she is my angel.

And such my Angel is sweet as thee, God's I know her by her name.

B…So soft is that letter. Why did they take you away from me?

Was I not good enough? Was I wrong in my life? Was I dead inside my soul?

Well, maybe yes, I was B, until you crossed over to me.

Noodle said to B. Her voice was a soft whisper as she tried to taunt the girl with her voice.

B smiled faintly, but there was a hidden secret in that smile. She didn't say anything. As if already, Noodle had forgotten her voice. Instead, B got up, and began to run away, and her wings seemed to be stuck. They wouldn't fly.

Noodle saw this and felt sad for her fallen loved one. "B….Are you okay?" She asked.

B looked at her, there was a sadness to her eyes, and Noodle could tell that something was not right. There was something odd. Something was not right.

Noodle began to walk toward her, and then slowly, she reached out a hand, "Promise me something…please?"

B looked tired, as if a little put off.

Noodle laughed, that is how B had always looked in real life too. Noodle kept talking though, knowing that she had her attention. "Please…Keep coming to me in my dreams…so that I know that you are at least still there…still somewhere…and I will promise you that I will not love again…"

B looked down, at the ground, as if thinking, then she opened her mouth. Nothing came out though. She looked at B. She nodded anyway though.

Noodle faintly smiled. "Thank you…" She went to go and touch her, but found that the girl was already gone, and that she, herself, was become awake.

Noodle awakes, the day of the funeral

Noodle sat there, watching the dirt going over the body. Noodle figured that if B had been burned, that the girl might not come to her in her dreams. She also knew that the girl didn't like the dark though. She had a light bulb put into the casket. She knew it would sometime go out, so she put an unused one in there to. There were also pictures of her, and then pictures of other things.

It was odd though really, no one from B's family came. There were people that Noodle didn't know. When she had gone up to them to ask them who they were, they referred to themselves as 'people of Audio and B.' Noodle didn't like that, but she could tell that they were not going to do a thing about the funeral to disturb it. She allowed them to stay.

Noodle then began to watch as the final crowds left. She then asked 2D to help her get to a bench that overlooked B's grave.

Noodle looked at it.

There was a hill nearby. Noodle had wanted that area for the girl, but there was also a tree at the top, and shade, so Noodle didn't take it. It was also reserved for someone else. Someone of higher power. She knew it was unavailable.

The place she had was flat, it was also glorious though. It had a sunny spot, where the sun would always shine on the girl, making sure B would always be in the light. The moon would be there too for the girl. Also, there were Rose bushes of many different kinds in back of her grave marker. There were reds, yellows, and whites, some pink, but Noodle wanted to see if she could get more. What Noodle loved most though was the tree. There was a tree in back of the bench, a little way away, but it allowed shade for the bench people, but would NEVER touch the graves. Noodle smiled at the thought of that. It was perfect. The tree also gave off these amazing little purple flowers that would flow down come the early to late fall, along with their red and brown leaves and then cover the areas of the ground. It was glorious.

B's grave marker was an angel. It was B herself, with a look that most adapted her. It was more of a strange look, it wasn't sad. Though B was sad often, Noodle didn't see her as a sad angel, she saw her as a rather, happy and mischievous one. The angel had wings and a white robe, it also had bright blue flowers growing on it in places that would someday look like a crown.

Noodle loved it. B's marker said, 'Forever the love of, Noodle' It sounded silly, but it was what Noodle had wanted. After that, on the bottom, it said, 'You will never be in the dark again." And Noodle began to cry at that thought. Next to her grave, there was a reserved grave, perhaps for Noodle.

She leaned over. "I couldn't help her."

"Whot?" 2D asked, putting a hand on her back, and rubbing her.

"I couldn't help her get out of that area." She moaned aloud.

"Noodle…listen…Everyone has their faults…but you…." He seemed to not know what to say after that.

"I had an obsession…Didn't I? I had something deeper then love? Something that drove her to death?" Noodle whispered out.

2D was silent for a second. Then, without wanting to lie to the girl, he said to her, "Yes…I think ye did." He leaned forward, "That's okay tho' I mean…You only wanted to 'elp 'er."

"But now she's dead…." Noodle sobbed.

"She would have died anyway…" 2D said to her.

Noodle looked at him, "What?"

"It was her time to go…I 'fink…That…You know…She was just…Oh! I don't know 'ow to say it Noods!" 2D's face turned red.

"You think that she was going to die no matter what?" Noodle asked.

"In a way, yeah…beca'se…Well, she wasn't going to wake up from tha' coma…Ta' nurse even said that…." 2D said to her.

Noodle looked at him. She gave a sigh. "I wish she would have lived. I really did like her a lot."

"I 'fink ya' did too." 2D smiled a little. He looked around. "Life goes on though…You know that." "I know…It's just so…Annoying…" Noodle looked at him. She gave him a small smile, but there was another hidden sadness that told him that she wasn't okay with everything. B was dead, yeah the world was going to keep going, but Noodle wasn't sure if she could.

The end.

There you all go. I finally finished it. I know, I'm so sorry for the long delay. There are Many, many reasons as to why I was a little unsure about finishing this story. But, I decided in the end, that I would just see what happens. So, I would really like it if you would all send reviews. Anyway, I hope you are all still reading. Thank you all for reading too.

Finished: 11:03 PM

4/13/08

-D.D.Darkwriter

No matter what happens, no matter who dies, I'll keep on going, I won't even cry. I'll bleed, till the end. I'm already dead.


End file.
